The Super Robot What Team?
by Sophia Winters
Summary: When Azalea, a fourteen year old girl that doesn't like the Hyper Force show, gets captured by the Skeleton King when she was in the middle of a dream, she's forced against her will to work for him or else he'll kill her only brother Ivan. Now brought to the Shuggazoom world she has to destroy Chiro or else she'll never gain her freedom from the Skeleton King. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of SRMTHFG! All rights go the rightful creator of the show/cartoon series. I only own my OC's Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Nightmare <strong>

It was yet again another Saturday morning and that meant that Azalea could stay home from school and enjoy her weekend. On days like these she enjoyed to go into her room, practice her guitar or watching anime throughout the day. Her parents and younger brother Ivan always hogged the TV in the living room, which was why her mother and father got her one for herself so that there wouldn't be any more fighting over the TV. Lately Ivan has been looking forward to Saturday mornings because of one thing and that was because a super robot monkey team show was on the Jetix channel lately. He not only liked it. He was obsessed with that show. Azalea didn't know why he liked it so much, sure it was better than the other TV shows that were on, but a thirteen year old kid saving the world from the big bad Skeleton King? Come on, get real now! She found it ridiculous and so unrealistic she really wished that Ivan would just grow up already. He was going to be turning ten this year and that's when Azalea stopped watching kiddie cartoons.

When the evening came around she came out of her room and made her way to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of milk. She saw that her little brother was still watching that show and that her parents were joining him, also getting into the show as well. Azalea went out into the living room and stood behind Ivan while sipping her glass of milk.

"I don't get why you guys like this show so much," she said rudely. "It's not that good now is it?"

"It's not bad," her dad said. "It's not like there's anything else good on TV shows these days anyway." The TV went onto a commercial break and Ivan turned towards her older sister, getting really upset with her.

"Azalea, so what if I like Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go? If you don't like it that's fine, but you don't have to put me down for it. I don't like some of the shows you like watching either and you don't see me going around making fun of you!" She finished downing her entire glass of milk.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight." Azalea then went into her room and tried to fall asleep that night.

During the middle of the night Azalea had a terrible dream that made her toss and turn in her bed. She was dreaming that she was in a place where it was desolate. There was nothing but desert surrounding her everywhere she looked. She was terribly frightened because she didn't know where she was and didn't have anything on her person that could help her survive in such harsh conditions. Azalea walked through the desert place for miles and miles and couldn't see any civilization in sight. She felt the sun beating down on top of her and heard someone sinisterly laugh at her in the distance, but it was very faint. She searched around herself, but couldn't see anyone in sight. All that she could see was sand and rocky dirt all around her. Azalea once again heard the evil snickering of a man, now getting closer. She ran through the sand, covering her ears, terrified at the person, but didn't know why.

After a while of hearing the voice of someone mocking her. Laughing at her pain and misery she stopped sprinting and fell onto her knees into the hot sand. She wanted this to stop, but it didn't. The voice only grew louder and louder with every passing minute. She was running away from something that she couldn't see. Or was it just that little voice in her head that she hears so many times taunt and ridicule her. No. This was something different. Tears streamed down her face, never feeling so scared before in her life. She begged for the laughing and taunting to stop, but it never did. Azalea lowered her head into the desert sand.

It wasn't long until she felt the shadow of someone looming over her. She didn't dare to look up. She didn't even want to know who or what it was. When she felt this person's presence she could feel the evil resonating from him. Her tears dripped off of her cheeks and splashed into the hot sand. He laughed sinisterly once more before saying,

"What a pathetic mortal. I pity you Azalea." She recognized the man's voice. His tone was very deep sounding and chilled her right to the very bone. She slowly picked up her head and saw that it was the Skeleton King from that show that Ivan watched. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Azalea would've ran away from him, but her knees felt weak and couldn't get up off of them. She just sat there in the sand on her knees and looked up at him. He was a lot taller and bigger then he looked in the show. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she gasped at his appearance. She felt so paralyzed she couldn't even get the words to come out of her mouth. The Skeleton King went down on one knee in front of her until their faces were inches away from each other. Azalea could see the evil in his red eyes, but forced herself to look at him.

"I can give you power Azalea," he said. "The power that you'll need so that you won't feel so helpless anymore like the mortals you are, but in exchange for this power you'll have to do as I command you to." She slowly shook her head, still feeling stiff and numb. She didn't dare to move her body at all. "That's too bad, but how about I send you into another galaxy. I'll send you there and I'll make you work for me, so that you can help me rule the world and we can do it together. You have a spirit inside of you that I like. It's just a matter of letting it out." Azalea knew what he was talking about. She had another part of herself that can hurt and harm others. She hasn't let it come out since she was a young child, knowing how much harm her other self can do she has suppressed it ever since then. The Skeleton King arose onto his feet and with the staff he had in his hands he opened up a black portal in the ground where Azalea was kneeling down at. Right when the black vortex opened she fell deep into the void and screamed as she fell into the darkness. The Skeleton King snickered, knowing that she would be very useful to him.

When Azalea regained consciousness she woke up from the terrible dream that she had. She realized that she wasn't at home in her bed anymore. Her hands were in chains and she was in a prison cell. She thought to herself why she was here and didn't even know where she was. She saw a few formless minions walk down the hallway past her cell and wondered, was she still even on Earth? Azalea's head throbbed with pain and remembered she had that dream where the Skeleton King opened up a portal and she fell in it, but what if it wasn't a dream? She felt different then she did before, but couldn't describe it. It was an internal thing. She grew stern when she saw the Skeleton King come up to her cell door and greeted her.

"Welcome Azalea to the Citadel of Bone. From now on you'll be working for me!"

"I told you, I'm not going to be your servant!" she spat furiously. "I'd rather die!"

"Oh, but you will, unless you want your precious brother to die first." He snapped his fingers and two formless brought Ivan in Azalea's sight. He was chained up as well and looked weak, like he's had it really rough. She couldn't believe that the Skeleton King would stoop this low, all so that she could work for him. She felt like she was pushed against the wall. She gritted her teeth together.

"Don't kill him!" Azalea begged. "Please! Just keep him alive and well and if you do I'll do anything you want me to do!"

"Anything?" the Skeleton King asked. She nodded her head desperately.

"Yes, anything! Just as long as you treat him well and give him food and water." The Skeleton King liked what she was saying. Pleased with her reply, he snapped his fingers again and they took him away into a securely tight locked room and gave him food and water to eat and drink. He focused his attention back on her.

"Alright Azalea, I'll keep my end of the deal just as long as you keep yours. If you betray me once then I won't hesitate to kill this Ivan kid." She felt like she was sucking up the last bit of her dignity and pride to this lunatic of a bone bag.

"A-Alright," she replied. "I'll do as you ask…my lord." Taking a liking to the girl already he had his formless unlock her cell door and get the handcuffs off of her. She followed them to the Skeleton King's throne room where the pit of ooze and his evil throne was. Once they arrived he supplied her with a purple shirt, black pants and a long black robe as well as the Sword of Destruction as he calls it. He also gave her the power of darkness into her body to wield when she was unconscious. She had no idea how to use it, but the Skeleton King just said that he would teach her how to use it later. Azalea gladly took the sword from him and bowed down to him formally.

"That is a very special sword that I'm giving you. It has power unlike anything that I've ever seen. Use it wisely and don't lose it either."

"No, I won't." She put it at her side and inspected the sword. It had a curved silver blade and the handle was black with the powers of evil resonating from it. It was certainly very sinister looking sword, but since she was playing as the villain it only made sense. "What do you want me to do first my lord?"

"I want you to destroy the leader of the Hyper Force Team. That is your main goal. They reside in Shuggazoom city and live inside of a giant Super Robot. It's the only one in Shuggazoom city, so you can't miss them." Azalea widened her eyes to know that she would have to kill someone. She did say that she would do anything for him, so she would have to do so no matter what, or else her brother would die by his hands. She closed her eyes.

"Yes, I understand my lord. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that this Hyper Force Team's leader is eliminated."

"That's what I like to hear Azalea. Don't disappoint me now." She arose to her feet.

"I'll do my best not to."

'I'll inform you in on the details once you arrive at Shuggazoom city, but whatever you do don't let the monkey team know of your presence yet. Stay out of their sight until I give you the instructions on what to do next." Azalea nodded her head, understanding what to do. Two formless led her to a space pod nearby and stuffed her in the small cramped space. The pod's door closed and locked shut and the Skeleton King had his formless launch her to her destination.

In Shuggazoom city Chiro and the Hyper Force Team were inside their Super Robot. The five robot monkeys were giving their leader the proper training that he needs in order to be able to control the Power Primate. They were all in the training room practicing their moves on one another. Chiro was winning against four of the different colored monkeys until he got too cocky and was taken down by Antauri. The black monkey told him that his arrogance left him wide open.

"I see your point," said Chiro. He rubbed his head and got up from the ground. He thought that he might needed some more training after all.

It wasn't long before the alarms in the Super Robot went off and the machine saying that an unidentified object is approaching. They stopped where they were and figured that their training could wait for the time being.

They all made their way to the main computer of the Super Robot and took a look on the big screen to what was going on. On the giant screen they saw some sort of space pod coming into their planet's gravitational field and pulling it down towards the ground. Antauri and the others suggested that they should shoot it down, but Chiro stopped them.

"Wait, hold your fire! There could be somebody in there. Once it lands let's go and check it out first." Agreeing with their leader the five robot monkeys began preparing themselves to go to the spot where the space pod was landing.

A half hour later the space pod that Azalea was in crashed into the ground with a big thud! This shook her awake from her sleep because of the intense impact. She thought that the ride was so long that she could use this time to catch up on her sleep. This planet was a long way's away after all. She opened up the hatch to the space pod and took her sword. Azalea stretched out her arms and legs in the fresh and wide open space she was in. She surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was in a place that looked like a forest. There were huge trees and vines surrounding her in every direction and also saw a few swamps as well. She knew that the Skeleton King brought her to this mysterious planet for her to kill some kind of Hyper Force Team leader, but she didn't even know who he was or where he was. Azalea was in the middle of nowhere with no Shuggazoom city anywhere in sight. She sighed and figured that she'd mind as well walk around for a bit.

It wasn't long before she saw a giant flying robot coming towards her direction in the distance. She knew that it had to be that Hyper Force Team that the Skeleton King wanted destroyed. Now that she was their enemy she didn't want to meet them on friendly terms. It would only make it harder for her then it needed to be to kill them. Azalea immediately rushed out of the vicinity as fast and as far away from them as she could. If she was caught by them then she couldn't come up with a good excuse for as to why she was here. Azalea was a terrible liar. She hid in one of the big and thick trees a ways away from where the space pod was. She got a great view of what was happening and wanted to see what her enemies looked like.

When the Super Robot landed nearby the space pod, a door in the foot of the robot opened and five robot monkey's came out as well as a human boy with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a white uniform with orange gloves, scarf and some orange lines across his face. Azalea always wondered what the orange stuff across his face was, even when she watched some of the show. She saw them looking around and checking out the inside of the space pod. They surveyed around the vicinity for a long while and they wondered who or what came out of that thing.

"This is probably the Skeleton King's doing," Sparx said.

"Probably," Otto agreed.

"If the Skeleton King's really behind this then something dangerous is lurking somewhere around Shuggazoom," said Chiro. "Gibson, can you detect where this monster is?" It penetrated Azalea deeply for him to use that term. The blue monkey held some kind of reading device and said that he was getting huge energy signals nearby. Their leader asked where and Gibson pointed towards the direction that Azalea was. Her heart raced when they began making their way to the place where she was.

"Oh shit," she muttered, hopping down the tree and began running. "I haven't even been on this planet for two seconds and I'm already found out by that stupid Hyper Force Team." She wondered how they managed to figure it out so fast. She had no idea who she was dealing with and she knew for a fact that this planet has much more technology then her planet ever will in the next two centuries. "But why do I have such high energy signals? Is it the power that the Skeleton King implanted inside of me?" Azalea tried to make a break for it.

"It's on the move now!" Gibson reported. "It's heading into the Savage Lands!" Right when they made it to the outskirts of the Savage Lands Gibson had the monkey team stop. The blue monkey halted them and said that he lost track of the presence on his device. They were suspicious about what it could be though. The power that Gibson's device was reading was extraordinary! They thought that they could wait for a better moment to strike and knew that this thing had to come out eventually. Therefore they went back into the Super Robot and headed back to Shuggazoom to discuss their next plan of action.

Azalea continued to dash through the forest and swamp like area she was in and stopped when she no longer heard the team coming after her. She paused and closely listened, but there was nothing. She came to the conclusion they probably gave up the search for her…for the time being. Azalea caught her breath and looked down at herself. She thought about what the boy had said and thought that whatever came out of that pod might be a monster because the power that they were reading on her was so powerful. She wondered what the Skeleton King did to her when she was unconscious.

Azalea broke out of her thoughts when she heard an incoming call coming from the Skeleton King. She wondered where it was coming from and she replied to him,

"Hello?"

"Azalea, how is life on Shuggazoom so far?"

"It's alright…I guess. Where is your voice coming from?"

"When you were unconscious I planted a brain chip into your head so that I can not only track your every move, but can also easily contact you as well." Azalea shivered at the thought. She certainly wouldn't be able to get away with anything with him now. "Now that you're in Shuggazoom I want to tell you that I'll have one of my formless go over to where you are and give you a map of this world to study. I'll also have my formless show you where the nearest headquarters are in the Savage Lands. From there I'll instruct you how to use the Power of Darkness that I gave to you as well as the Sword of Destruction. Just stay where you are now. Over and out." He hung up on her before she could ask anything else. There were so many questions going through her mind about all of this. Out of all of the fourteen year old girls he could kidnap why did he choose her? Why did he want this Hyper Force Team destroyed and why does he want her to kill them? Surly the Skeleton King's more powerful then she is. Azalea found it awkward how he's giving her all of these powers just to kill a single kid and a bunch of robot monkeys. For now she had no choice, but to follow his every order. She knew that there must be more to this than meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2: The Training

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator of the show. I only own my oc's Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Training <strong>

It's been a week since Azalea has come to this Shuggazoom planet and she still hasn't gotten any answers yet from that Skeleton King bastard. He's been making her do non-stop training with her Powers of Darkness and having her practice her moves and combat on his formless so that she could get used to what actual battle was really like. And these formless were really working her too. At first she thought that fighting five formless at once was really hard, especially because she didn't know what she was doing, but now got the jest of using her powers. Even so, she still had a lot of work to do to be able to fight on equal terms with the Hyper Force.

Azalea was in the training room of the hide out that Skeleton King led her to using one of the formless. Five formless surrounded her in the wide and open room. She slightly bowed to them and drew her sword. She held it in her left hand and consistently slaughtered each and every one of the formless. It was a bit tricky trying to dodge their moves and attacks, but she managed and did so until they were all just a pool of black sludge on the floor.

At least that's what she thought.

Out of nowhere the last formless that avoided her sword attacks came up from behind her and slashed at her. She fell backwards on the ground and the formless knocked the sword out of her hand and out of reach. She arose onto her feet and maneuvered away from another one of its attacks just in time. Azalea shot out a blast of malevolent energy from the palms of her hands and caused it to blast apart the formless and its black ooze splattered everywhere. She stopped to catch her breath and picked up her sword and sheathed it on her right side.

"Not bad Azalea," the Skeleton King said through her brain chip. "But you're still a bit sloppy. You need more work on getting your moves down."

"But Skeleton King, it's only been a week. Surly it would have to take more time than that in order for me to get on equal grounds with the Hyper Force Team. They've been doing this much longer then I have."

"That's no excuse Azalea! I'll send you more formless to train and practice with. Until you master your Powers of Darkness perfectly I'm not going to let you out of there. So I suggest you keep working on them." He hung up once again and Azalea sighed. She didn't know that training with these powers was this hard. She found her newly found powers to be pretty cool and all, but still doesn't feel capable enough to go out in a real fight yet. She must get stronger, much stronger then she would ever dream to be. Azalea unconsciously shot out another blast of dark energy force from the palm of her hand and cracked apart the wall that she hit on impact. She looked around, hoping nobody saw that.

"Whoops."

At the team's Super Robot they were still mind boggled about what could've landed on Shuggazoom. As protectors of their planet it was their duty to protect the citizens and to make sure no harm came to them. They were all in front of the main computer of the robot and were trying to figure out what to do next. It's been almost a week and they still haven't had anything going on lately. No Skeleton King attacks or any sight of what could've been in that space pod. They found this awfully suspicious and had a feeling something big was going to happen soon.

"Has there been anything going on monkey team?" Chiro came in and asked.

"No, there hasn't," Gibson replied. "It's awfully strange since the Skeleton King hasn't made one move since then. I wonder if their preparing for something." Antauri was continuing to meditate in the air and to focus to see if he could sense the power that Gibson's device was reading before.

"Don't let your guard down team. You don't know when the Skeleton King might attack next. I still can't sense that dark power that I felt before when we were at the space pod crash sight." Nova pounded her fists together.

"I'm ready for anything."

"So what do we do now?" Sparx asked, sitting in one of the big oval chairs.

"Well if we can't track down whatever it is that landed on Shuggazoom at all, I think that we should just wait patiently and be on our guard," Chiro replied. Antauri stopped meditating and landed back on the ground.

"That's a good plan Chiro. We should save our energy for when we need it the most."

"Yes," said Gibson. "But who knows when that'll be."

"Whenever they come," said Nova. "But until then we'll be ready for him."

"And I could make some minor improvements to the Super Robot in the meantime," Otto said enthusiastically. He was off to the side with a box of tools next to him, working on a part of the robot to upgrade.

In the meantime Azalea was still in the hide out in the Savage Lands training. She was currently taking a break since the training was very harsh. She was lying down across the floor with sweat dripping from her forehead and neck. She felt like every part of her body was aching and stiff from how sore they were. Azalea knew that if she didn't get a break soon then she would probably injure herself really badly. After all the Skeleton King has been working her to death nonstop without any kind of break except for six hours of sleep during the night. She found this to be ridiculous.

"Azalea," the Skeleton King called in. "How is your training coming along."

"It's coming along good," she replied. "But do you think that I can take a day or two rest."

"And why's that?"

"Because, I don't think I can move even if I wanted to." Realizing that she's a mortal and her body can only take so much he let this one slid. He wanted to have her in top notch condition when Azalea begins fighting the Hyper Force.

"Fine," the Skeleton King replied. "I'll give you three days of rest and after that there's a test that I want you to take. If you pass then you'll be ready to fight the leader of the Hyper Force Team on equal ground."

"What kind of test is it?"

"One that you'll soon find out," he chuckled. He then went out and Azalea grew nervous. She wondered what the Skeleton King had in store for her, but at least she'll be all rested up and ready to go when the time does come. Azalea sat down on the floor and grabbed the world map that was on a nearby table that the Skeleton King gave her. She thought that she should use this time to rest her body and work her head for now. Azalea needed to know how to get around this Shuggazoom planet she was on after all. She didn't want to go out there in this strange world and not know where she's going. She also brushed up a tad bit on her moves the day before her test.

"It's a good thing that it's not a written out test. If it was then I'll never be able to pass."

Three days later the day has finally come. Azalea was dressed in a pair of black loose fitting pants with a tight violet shirt with brown boots. She also had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and her emerald green eyes were fierce looking. She prepared herself for what was about to come.

She went into the main communications computer that was in the hide out and the Skeleton King showed up on the screen. It was helpful to communicate to her through her brain chip when she was away, but at the same time can't see her. They looked at each other face to face.

"Azalea," the Skeleton King began. "I like that look in your eyes. You look ready for battle."

"Just cut to the chase," she said bluntly.

"You're going to go out into the Savage Lands and to make sure that you survive in there for one entire day and night. If you do then your training will end and your fight with the Hyper Force will begin."

"And if I don't…?"

"Then you will simply die in there and will have no use to me." Azalea shrugged her shoulders, unfazed by his answer.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Then the test starts…NOW!" She rushed out of the hide out as fast as she could and ran out into the Savage Lands for a while.

When she was quite a ways away from civilization she stopped and caught her breath. She looked around herself and saw that there were all kinds of vegetation, huge and thick trees surrounding her and most importantly a lot of dangerous predators lurking about. Azalea thought that it was ridiculous for the Skeleton King to just have her spend one full day and night here. She began walking around and cutting down any kind of vines or vegetation that was in her way. She easily let her guard down.

"Heh, of course I can spend twenty four hours here. I mean, how hard can it be?" Azalea didn't look where she was going and accidentally bumped into something. She fell down on the ground backwards and a loud roar echoed throughout the jungle-like place. Turns out she ran into a dinosaur that looked closely related to a T-Rex. It roared again and began chasing after her. She sprinted away from it as fast as she could and wasn't expecting herself to encounter something so dangerous this fast.

In no time Azalea began coming up to a swamp that appeared to look like the water was made out of black mud and sludge. She saw that there was a pretty sturdy looking vine overhead and thought of a plan to be rid of this dinosaur. Azalea waited for the last minute and jumped up high to the vine and swung over the swamp while the dinosaur got trapped within the black mud. The reptilian tried to get out of it, but the more it struggled the deeper that it sunk into the swamp until it was swallowed whole by the ground. It reminded Azalea much like quick sand…except in a swamp. She was so glad that she didn't decide to take a step in there.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?! And why are dinosaurs here?!" She thought about what the Skeleton King said and realized that this might be harder then she thought. It hasn't even been a half hour yet and she was already having problems trying to survive in these such harsh conditions. Azalea had doubts about if she could survive or not. She slapped herself on the forehead. "Duh, Azalea, your on a distant planet galaxies away from Earth. Of course they have dinosaurs here!"

Over the course of the day she had more encounters with nature then she would like to have. She had all kinds of problems like when she was trying to grab a vine, it happened to be a poisonous snake, doing her best to make some shelter for herself before nighttime came, gathering food to eat and finding the nearest fresh water stream. Azalea managed to do all of this, but it was a hard day for her and wondered if she could still handle this when nighttime falls. She got bitten by quite a few insects and had scratches and minor injuries covering her arms legs and torso. She never felt so filthy and disgusting in her entire life.

When nighttime fell the Savage Lands were even crueler. Azalea built a hammock in one of the trees because she didn't want to be on the ground where all of the hostile animals and insects were. Azalea couldn't sleep at all and for the entire night stayed wide awake with only four hours of sleep at the most. The noises of the jungle also freaked her out and startled her, preventing her from getting a good night's sleep.

When morning came and the sun began rising into the sky she got up from her hammock and climbed down the tree. She ate some fruit and berries that she found yesterday for her breakfast and thought that was the most ruthless day and night that she's ever experienced before. Azalea certainly found the Savage Lands to be unpleasant to anything that lives within it. In these lands it survival to the fittest. Azalea surprisingly didn't get any kind of incoming call from the Skeleton King and thought to herself that maybe he changed his mind, because he couldn't have just forgotten. She shrugged and continued to venture through the jungle.

As soon as Azalea arrived to the freshwater stream that she was at she kneeled down beside it and scooped up handfuls of water to drink. She wanted to make sure that she kept her strength up and that she was prepared for any kind of living creature or thing that came her way.

However as she continued to drink handfuls of water from the stream a horde of formless came up from behind her and began merging into one giant formless creature. Azalea wiped the water dripping from the sides of her mouth. Before she could turn around to see what it was the huge formless grabbed her in its hands and squeezed her tightly. The formless was gripping her so hard that she couldn't budge an inch and felt the creature squeezing her like a sponge. Azalea managed to focus on her Powers of Darkness and pushed it out through her hands, until her entire hand turned into a burning malevolent darkness. This badly burned the giant formless creature's hand and he immediately let go of her. Azalea turned her hands back to normal and drew her sword. It lifted up its fists and began to assault her once again. She side stepped its attack and cut its hand off, but saw that in just less than a few seconds that its hand regenerated. She pondered over how to defeat this thing, but instead got smashed with its fists. This pushed her back a great amount and she fell back into the water stream. Azalea didn't pay attention to her soaking wet clothes.

"Looks like the only way to defeat this thing is to do as I fight all the other formless." She put up her right palm to face towards the creature and a dark blast of energy pierced its abdomen. While the creature was trying to recover Azalea didn't hesitate to charge in and slash apart its body until it turned into a giant pile of black ooze. She sheathed her sword at her side and was glad that it was all over.

Soon afterwards the Skeleton King contacted her, saying that she passed the test and was allowed to come back to the hide out within the Savage Lands. She felt proud of herself for surviving such harsh conditions and now was one step closer to achieving her goal.

Once she was back inside of the hide out Azalea was in front of the big high tech computer and was talking to the Skeleton King face to face.

"You've done a good job Azalea. Now that you've passed the test you can now go and achieve your true goal, which is destroying the Hyper Force."

"Yes, I understand Skeleton King, but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you want me to destroy this Hyper Force Team? Surly your more powerful than I am, but yet you give me all these powers and resources. Why? Or do you just want me to do the dirty work for you."

"You are more of a match for Chiro then me. You really are quite powerful Azalea, but you just need more time in order to reach your true potential. Since the monkeys are more focused on me and don't know of you yet, I can distract them easier while you can stealthily high jack their plans." His explanation made sense to her, but felt like he was dodging her question and didn't give her a straight out answer. Since the Skeleton King failed in the show so many times it would make sense to bring her into his plans, especially since the team doesn't know her capabilities yet.

"So what's the plan?" Azalea asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So hows the story so far? Please tell me if anything doesn't make sense to you or see any kind of errors! I will answer Azalea's questions that I've mentioned so far in the story in future chapters if your wondering. Nobody can judge their own writing, sadly. NO flames please! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Azalea's First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! All rights belong to the rightful owners and creators of the show. The only thing I own are my oc's, Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Azalea's First Mission <strong>

Azalea was going through the main streets of Shuggazoom city. She walked around and took in all of the great sights that the city had to behold. She liked the different shaped and structured buildings that were around and looked in through one of the stores. They were selling holographic snow cones and fast food. In one of the heart shaped pink windows in front she could see a girl with pink hair and a boy that somehow looked familiar were gazing into each other's eyes as they were sharing a snow cone. Azalea's stomach began churning at the fluffy love scene and gagged before exploring other parts of the city. She left her sword back at the hide out in the Savage Lands because it's incredibly strong power would alert the monkey team. Azalea was also taught by the Skeleton King how she could suppress her dark powers so that once again, she doesn't alarm the team like she did before. The only problem was that she would blow her cover if she did use her powers, even just once.

It wasn't long until she came to the Shuggazoom arcade. She never knew that even at other distant worlds the people and children loved their video games. Azalea was tempted to go in there and spend the next few hours in there, but first of all didn't have any money to spend, except for food and it would just be a complete waste of time. She was already living inside of a show so there's no reason to get absorbed into games as well, as much as she liked playing them. Back on Earth she was excited for the new Dark Souls two game to release, being it her favorite game of all time.

A little while later Azalea had the Skeleton King contacting her through her brain chip once again. She sneaked into one of the dark alleyways of the buildings and lowered her voice into a whisper.

"Azalea, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stick to the plan!"

"I know, but all of this fighting and monster battling makes me hungry. So early this afternoon I decided to stop by at one of the most popular fast food places and got myself a hover burger combo meal."

"Well when you're done with your little 'tour' of Shuggazoom, why don't you go find where the Super Robot is and do as I told you before!" Azalea rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, you don't need to yell. I heard you the first time when you were talking to me about it yesterday." With that they ended the conversation and she made her way to where she saw the Super Robot last time, making sure she doesn't look too shady.

At the Super Robot the team were going through their day as they always have. The monkey team was continuing to help Chiro with his training since he just found the Super Robot on the outskirts of Shuggazoom not too long ago. Most of them now were just lazing around since there hasn't been anything going on with the Skeleton King lately, which meant that Chiro was busy playing his favorite video games in the main room of the Super Robot on the TV. Antauri was off to the side, floating in the air and meditating.

"I sense a disturbing presence in Shuggazoom."

In no time the robot began shaking and the alarms were going off. Everyone was on full alert now and they turned on their huge computer/TV screen to see what was going on. Chiro transformed into his team uniform and the monkey's reported that there was some kind of monster coming from underneath them.

"Whoa, it's coming up fast!" Otto reported.

_Like the rest of the team didn't already know that. _

"Nice to point it out Mr. Obvious," Gibson retorted.

They knew that it was time to defend Shuggazoom city once again. Chiro announced,

"Monkey team! Mobilize!" The six of them went into their individually colored tubes and they went up them and into their driver's seats. They blurted out their battle cry and they were ready to kick some ass!

When Azalea came into the vicinity of the Super Robot she saw that their robot was covered in overgrown roots and weeds that were coming from underneath the cement and pavement. She couldn't believe how huge those things were! They were covered in thorns that looked like she could use as a sword and they were covering the robot so badly that the robot struggled to move. The Super Robot did its best to fight back and shoot missiles and projectiles out, but it was no use. The more of the gigantic roots that they destroyed the more that came up from the ground. Azalea heard the Skeleton King's voice.

"Now's your chance! Shut down their robot and bring them onto their knees!" She knew what she had to do. She dashed towards the robot and that Skeleton King guy must have helped her a lot because one of the over sized roots allowed her to get on and carry her to the top of the Super Robot. Azalea used her powers of darkness to open the control hatch on its neck and tore apart the wires inside so badly that shots of electricity came out of them. She tore them up to shreds until the light up eyes of the robot turned off and lifelessly began falling to the ground. She panicked at that point since she was right on top of it.

As the robot began falling she didn't grab one of the vines or roots in time and the weight of the robot almost fell right on top of her. She moved out of the way just in time, but felt a crushing weight on her right leg. Azalea realized that she didn't move her leg out from underneath it in time and felt the pain radiating throughout her entire body. She had to get out of there fast because if she didn't then she'll be a goner. She did her best to try and wiggle her right leg out from underneath the robot's shoulder, but it was no use, it wouldn't budge at all. Azalea couldn't get up, not with an injured leg.

She began feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins when some of the robot monkeys and the leader of the team came out of their cockpits and were trying to figure out who did this to the robot. She was out of their line of sight for the moment, so she gave it one more shot. Azalea used all of her strength to lift up a little of the robot one more time. It moved a little and she squirmed her right leg out of it. The only problem was that it was completely numb and terribly injured. Blood continued spilling from the deep gash in her leg.

As she began getting up Chiro spotted her and began running after her. They all saw the girl wrecking their robot and trying to dismantle it before. They were beyond furious and wanted to get her before she got away. Azalea ignored the throbbing pain in her leg and darted away from them, shooting a few forces of dark power from the palms of her hand along the way, but they all successfully dodged her attacks.

It wasn't long before Azalea arrived at a body of water. She remembered from watching one of the episodes back at home that Chiro hates water. She tried to go into the water, but out of nowhere she heard him shout,

"Chiro Spearo!" A blast of lightning hit her back and she collapsed to the ground, feeling paralyzed for a moment. This gave Chiro enough time to try and attack her once more, but as he lunged in Azalea kicked him in the stomach with her good leg, pushing him back. She struggled to get up and then went deeper and deeper into the water. She heard him say in the distance,

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" He badly wanted to chase after her, but he didn't want to go into the water and so he watched her swim out into the ocean, until she was out of view. Chiro faced the ground and saw that there were some spots of blood on the ground from her injury. He knew that she couldn't get very far in that condition.

When the other robot monkeys finally caught up to him Antauri reassured him that there will be a next time to capture her. This girl was a new enemy to them after all and didn't understand why such a young girl was attacking them like that, unless if she worked for the Skeleton King. She looked to be about Chiro's age.

"I have a feeling that she's a very formidable enemy," said Antauri. "She's not the typical bad guy that can be easily annihilated."

"I wonder if she's connected to that space pod that crashed just recently," Gibson wondered. "We've never seen her around here before." Chiro clenched his hands into a fist.

"What about those giant weeds?"

"After Azalea left they squeezed the Super Robot like a juice box and then left." Sparx replied.

"She probably is working for the Skeleton King," Chiro concluded. "Next time for sure we'll get her."

"For now we'll have to repair the Super Robot," said Gibson. "It's certainly taken quite a beaten today."

"I'll help!" Otto exclaimed.

"And I'll help too!" Nova volunteered.

"We'll all have to in order to get the Super Robot back into shape in time before the Skeleton King attacks again," said Antauri. They all agreed on this and went back to the poor condition that their robot was in. They began making major repairs as soon as possible.

Azalea finally made it to the Savage Lands after a long time of swimming. She hit land and crawled out of the water before lying down on the ground. She put major strain on her right leg from all that running she did on it and the kick that she gave that Chiro kid. Man, for a kid her age she thought that he had some pretty powerful moves. She really felt that lightening blast that he threw at her. Azalea couldn't have believed that she got so injured from that one attempt, but at the same time did her job in badly ruining their robot. At least that would give them some trouble. It would take a while to have them fix all those major repairs. She covered the gash on her leg with her hand and lightly giggled.

"I think I might need some repairs too."

"Azalea," she heard the Skeleton King call in. "You did well in wrecking their Super Robot. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, but I paid a hefty price for it."

"Now that the Hyper Force Team is vulnerable I'll send in another attack on them right away. As for your reward I'll have some of my formless pick you up back to the hide out in the Savage Lands and bring you to the Citadel of Bone for recovery time. I'll also allow you to see your brother. I assure you he's in good health." Azalea breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that her efforts were not in vein. She smiled and slowly fell unconscious near the shore of the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4: One Last Chance (Wasted)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG!...at all. I only own my two oc's Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself for the purpose of this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: One Last Chance (Wasted)<br>**

When Azalea began regaining consciousness she was in some kind of recovery room. She was laying down on a hard table and she realized that her leg injury was covered with white bandages, as well as her other minor wounds. She looked around herself and saw that there were quite a few machines in the room, most likely for healing purposes and some tall thick shaped glass chambers with some kind of green fluid filling it up. They were lined up all throughout the room. Some high tech computers and machines with different colored buttons and levers were also seen. The door slid open and the Skeleton King came into the room to see that she was awake.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Azalea. I assume that you're feeling better?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm certainly doing better than before."

"In that case there's somebody who wants to see you." Azalea didn't know who he meant at first, but when Ivan came into the room she was overjoyed. Her little brother came running up to her and embraced her in a big hug.

"I missed you Azalea!" She hugged him back and replied,

"I missed you too Ivan." They broke apart after a few seconds and asked how he was doing and if the Skeleton King was taking good care of him. Ivan nodded his head.

"Yeah, everything's going well Azalea. The Skeleton King got to show me around the Citadel of Bone and it's just like it's seen in the show! If only I can see the monkey team and Chiro in person. Have you seen them before?"

"Yes, I have and their certainly really powerful and strong that's for sure." He started getting enthusiastic and jumped up and down. She noticed that his light brown hair was longer then it was before and that he wore a red long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and tennis shoes, but at least he was alive, just as long as she kept her loyalty to the Skeleton King. Azalea really hated working for him, but with Ivan's life in his hands she had no choice. "I'm sorry before Ivan that I used to put you down for watching the show. Mostly because I didn't know that the show was real. If you like it then that's fine by me."

"Really Azalea?"

"Really." For being held captive Ivan was sure cheerful. Probably because they haven't seen each other since they've gotten to this Shuggazoom planet and galaxy. They hugged one another one last time before the Skeleton King's formless took him away again. He gave the Skeleton King a nasty glare before he took his leave. Once Ivan was gone that's where she and the Skeleton King had business that they had to attend to. He paced around the room with his magic scepter in hand. Azalea sat up from the table she was lying on, careful not to open up her wounds.

"Now that I've healed your wounds and allowed you to see your brother it's about time we talk about what to do next. The Hyper Force Team's robot has a number done on it since you've thoroughly wrecked it and now this is our chance to strike while their vulnerable."

"But it's only been a day and I don't think this gash in my leg is going to heal that quickly."

"I've had my formless use an electromagnet blast on you to have your wounds recover much faster than any human can by their selves. In another few hours it'll be like you never had any wounds to begin with." Azalea was surprised at how advanced this civilizations technology is here. She's never seen anything like it before on Earth. She nodded her head.

"Okay, so what's the plan then?"

"After you're finished recovering I want you to sneak into their Super Robot while their sleeping and spray this gas throughout the robot. It'll put them into a deep sleep once they smell it and once you do you can easily go in there and assassinate every one of them. Piece of cake, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "But may I see the blueprints to this Super Robot so I can figure out a way in?" The Skeleton King took out a small mechanical sphere with a red light in the middle from his chest. It floated in the air in front of her and it did a blue holographic blueprints to the Super Robot. Azalea studied them for a long while. She knew that the main entrance to the robot was in its right foot, so if she could quietly cut a hole in the side of its foot, where the metal is the weakest she could get in without causing alarm. Azalea explained this to the Skeleton King and then said,

"I can do this, but just to be on the safe side if the alarms do go off after I cut myself up an entrance I would need some kind of device to emit a supersonic wave to disable and drain the power inside of the Super Robot."

"I can whip up one of those in a few hours. Their difficult to construct, but I can do it." She thought to herself that if he can build something like that, why didn't he just do it in the show? The Skeleton King really was a moron.

"Then do that then," said Azalea. "If you do then I'll have no problem getting in there and killing them off one by one." The Skeleton King then went out of the room to work on the device right away. Once he did leave she lowered her head and began feeling guilty about what she's doing to this team. They worked so hard to protect the city of Shuggazoom every day and they get nothing in return. Azalea didn't watch the show too much, but knew for a fact that it seemed like every villain wanted to take over Shuggazoom for some apparent reason. She wondered why every bad guy wanted to take over or destroy this planet. Was there something special about this planet that everyone wanted?

At the Super Robot the monkey team was still investigating on who that girl was and why she was working for the Skeleton King. So far they've all managed to gather that the Skeleton King gave her some kind of Powers of Darkness so that she could destroy them. They've never seen her around Shuggazoom anywhere, so she might be the one that came down in that space pod. The six of them were gathered around the main computer of the Super Robot.

"So guys, are you saying that this girl isn't from around here?" Chiro asked.

"It's a possibility," Antauri replied. "But we're not sure yet."

"Well we know for a fact that the Skeleton King most likely gave her those Powers of Darkness she's wielding against us," said Sparx. Gibson started doing some calculations on a handheld device.

"On our last encounter with her as she was using those powers I've managed to calculate the amount of power she was using."

"And…?" the team asked.

"The calculations were off the charts." The team's eyes grew wide with shock. "It's unbelievable; the power she wields; it's extraordinary. Its almost equivalent to the Power Primate if not stronger."

"Is she even human?" Nova asked.

"We hardly know what she's capable of team," Antauri began. "Let alone these strange powers that the Skeleton King gave her, so we must be on guard at all costs."

"So until we learn more about her we can't get too cocky?" Chiro concluded.

"Precisely," said Antauri. "Otto, how are those repairs coming along?" The green monkey was off to the side of the others trying to repair the main parts of the Super Robot. He took off his goggles and had some tools in his hands.

"I think it's going to take a long time until the robot is in tip top shape. That girl disabled all of the controls and weapons use, but I'm close to repairing most of the movements of the Super Robot."

"Great," Chiro said. "What happens if there's another attack on Shuggazoom? It'll be a lot harder without the Super Robot."

"We'll manage Chiro," Antauri reassured. "You have the Power Primate within you after all. All you need to do now is to try and awaken it, but that would only come within time and delicate training." Chiro agreed with him and they patrolled the city for the entire day and so far nothing happened. They all knew now that their Super Robot was out of commission that the Skeleton King or that girl would probably attack pretty soon. For them it would be the perfect chance to strike them down, but there was nothing.

When nighttime came and it was dark outside the entire city was fast asleep, including the Hyper Force Team. It was really late at night and Azalea thought that it was a good thing that she was a night owl. She had her Sword of Destruction with her this time and was just outside of the Super Robot. She sneaked up towards it and double checked to make sure that the device that the Skeleton King made was on. When she saw that it was Azalea drew her sword and began slowly and quietly cutting a hole in the Super Robot's foot, big enough just so she could squeeze through.

She finally made it inside of the Super Robot and tried to remember where each of the team's rooms were as well as the exit was for emergency escape. It was incredibly dark in there and had a difficult time seeing where she was going, but Azalea took her time and paced through the Super Robot carefully. So far everything was going just as planned for her. Now that all electronics and machines are disabled, she thought that the monkeys should be too since their robots. Azalea thought that it was a good idea to kill Chiro first.

It wasn't long until she was inside of Chiro's room. She put a gas mask on and took out the fumes that the Skeleton King gave her. She opened up the glass bottle and the minute the air contacted with the liquid solution it vaporized into a thick gas that filled the room. Azalea waited for a minute or two for the gas to take effect on the boy and waved a hand in front of his face. There was no response from him at all and that's when she knew that he was out cold. Azalea drew her sword and raised it up, but she hesitated. She felt something in her mind telling her to not do this and to just leave the boy and the robot monkeys be.

"B-But if I don't kill him now," she whispered to herself. "Then…then the Skeleton King will kill my brother." Azalea looked down on the boy that was peacefully sleeping in his bed and she pointed the tip of the blade at his throat, but no matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't do the finishing blow on him. It would be too cruel. He also had people that loved and cared about him. If he was gone then a lot of people would be sad. Just like how much she would miss her brother if the Skeleton King killed him. Azalea lowered her sword and resisted the urge to cry. She thought about it for a second more and sheathed her sword, then made her out of his room and into the main room of the Super Robot. She saw that there was a box full of tools near the part that they were repairing it, so she grabbed the box of tools with her, hoping that it would take more time for them to repair it in the very least.

When Azalea made it outside of their Super Robot she began walking away from it. She took one last look at it in the distance and turned off the device that disables all electronics and mechanics. The minute she did the Super Robot's alarms went off because of the incredible power that they sensed from the sword, but by the time the team was up and on guard, Azalea was long gone.

The team searched everywhere throughout the Super Robot to see if they could find this intruder, but there was nobody. Not even on the outskirts of the city. They realized that the box of Otto's tools was missing. He was horrified to know this since he really liked his tools a lot, being a mechanic and everything.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "We've been robbed!" The red monkey went over by the entrance/exit of the Super Robot and saw that there was a big hole cut out in the robot's foot.

"Hey guys," Sparx said. "I think we need some more repairs to the robot over here too."

"But how is this possible?" Gibson asked. "If somebody did break in then the alarms would've went off and Antauri would've sensed the person's presence."

"Do you think it could've been that girl's doing?" Nova asked.

"It's hard to say," said Antauri. "But it could be. I'm just thinking how she could've done this without any of us knowing about it. And what was her purpose this time? It had to be more than just stealing a box of tools."

"But guys," Otto began. "If the alarms went off why isn't Chiro out here? He must be a deep sleeper if he didn't hear those loud alarms." They all began panicking and it came to them that the girl must've been here to kill Chiro. The five monkey's rushed up to his room as fast as possible to see if he was alright.

When they came into his room they all covered their noses the minute they came in. The gas that was in the room flowed out into the other parts of the robot and began to dissipate. Antauri said it was knock out gas and to be careful not to breathe it in. They called his name and tried to wake him up, but he didn't move or stir awake at all. Chiro just lied there in a deep sleep.

"Is he even alive?" Nova asked. Gibson checked his pulse.

"Yes, he's indeed alive, he's just in a very deep sleep is all. He'll be okay in the morning, but might be really groggy from the side effects." They all breathed a sigh of relief to know that their leader was alright. They still wondered what the purpose was for her to go through all of this trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go. Chapter 4 out and ready to be read by the world! I kind of had a feeling that this chapter, in a way, was pretty useless, mostly because Azalea went through all of that planning out to kill Chiro for nothing...but...its hard to say and I thought it was necessary. For oc character development purposes that is. Let me know what you guys think about it. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Torture

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! All rights go to the rightful owner and creator of the show. I only own my oc's, Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

**Warning: Contains a little mental AU, but its not real bad or anything. **

**Thank you all for your support and reviews so far. Here's the next chapter. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Torture <strong>

After miserably failing the perfect attempt to kill Chiro and the monkey team once and for all, the Skeleton King ordered her back to the Citadel of Bone right away. She grew nervous at this because if the Skeleton King found out about it then she would be in more trouble then she would like to be in. Azalea obeyed his orders and traveled there in a space pod that he provided for her, as fast as she could, not wanting to keep him waiting too long.

Once she arrived at the Skeleton King's throne room and where the pit of ooze was she saw the Skeleton King sitting on his throne with his magic staff in hand. She bowed to him on one knee once she came into the room and asked what it is that he wanted. He drummed his fingers along the arms of his throne for a moment before saying,

"Azalea, did you successfully kill Chiro and the others like we've planned?" She was silent for a while, not knowing what to say. Azalea didn't dare to want her brother getting involved in all of this. "I'll take that as a no."

"But my lord…"

"No excuses Azalea!" he snapped. "That was the perfect plan that you came up with yourself and there was no way that it should've failed! You failed in your mission to kill that boy and his pathetic robot monkeys. Therefore if you don't succeed next time I send you out on a mission, then do you know what happens to your brother?" The Skeleton King drew his finger across his throat. Azalea came up off of her knees and begged,

"No! Please don't Skeleton King! Please don't drag him into this! If you want take my life in place of his!"

"That would not do at all Azalea. I gave you the ultimate Powers of Darkness and yet you don't use them to my bidding. Once I implant my powers into your very soul and being, I can never fully take out all of the power, but I can weaken it greatly to the point that it's useless." Azalea grew enraged at him and two powerful spheres of malevolent energy formed into the palms of her hands ready to attack. The Skeleton King raised his hand and suppressed her energy. She was forced on the ground and the Powers of Darkness she was trying to use faded from her until she only had a little bit of it left within her, but it was pointless to use such weak powers at that point. "I'll give you one last chance Azalea," the Skeleton King began. "You have another mindset buried deep in your unconscious mind somewhere that can easily murder without any kind of feelings of guilt or wrong doing. You need a little taste of what evil truly is."

"No," she said. "NO!" Azalea would try and get away but she felt so weak and tired that she couldn't get up from the floor. Two formless came in and took each of her arms and dragged her away to the dungeons.

Two weeks have passed and Azalea was locked up inside of a dark prison cell with no windows or sunlight in it whatsoever. She felt like she was on her last legs and struggled to keep her sanity intact. She laid there in the grim and cold cell and wrapped her arms around herself. Azalea shivered and could feel the sinister voices in her head, begging her to stop suppressing her evil side and to let her heart be filled with darkness. She kept on saying no to herself and put up a damn good fight to keep those evil thoughts at bay. She felt so tired, cold and hungry that she doesn't think that she can keep this up for much longer. Deep down inside Azalea doesn't want to kill or harm anyone, but the Skeleton King was an exception. Now that the Hyper Force Team knows that she's allied with the Skeleton King there was no way that they would accept her, let alone understand the situation she's in. At times like this she really wished she had a hero to save her, but that only happened in the movies. Real life doesn't always work out the way that you want it to.

A little while later the Skeleton King came to her cell to see how she was holding up. He was shocked to see that even after two full weeks in there that she still has some of her sanity left, but she was holding onto it by a thread.

"You still alive in there Azalea?" he asked. She turned around to face him and her skin was ghostly pale and her face sickly.

"Yeah, but barley."

"Do you still think that you can murder Chiro now?"

"N-No," she stuttered, still shivering from the cold and adrenaline that was rushing through her. "I can't and I won't."

"Maybe a few more days in there ought to do the trick." The Skeleton King then left her presence. This was really bad. Azalea was barely hanging on and she felt like she couldn't go on anymore. If she stays in this dark and cramped cell for another day then she would really lose her mind. She felt the darkness of her heart growing bigger and consuming her whole. She tried fighting I back and telling herself that it would be alright, but she knew that she was just lying to herself. She pulled the front of her hair and let out one last blood curdling scream before she really lost it.

A day or two later the Skeleton King knew by now that Azalea had to have the criminal mindset to be able to do his bidding. He came up in front of her cell and noticed an ominous presence surrounding her that he took a liking to. He asked how she was feeling and she sat there cross legged in the middle of the cell and turned around to face the Skeleton King. Her emerald green eyes were filled with a vile hate and carelessness in them that would chill anyone. Azalea smirked and said arrogantly,

"What took you so long Skeleton King?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked again. She jumped to her feet and began stretching her arms and legs.

"I'm doing better than ever. Just who is this kid you want me to eliminate?" The Skeleton King knew that Azalea's inner darkness has released and seeped into both her mind and heart.

"His name is Chiro and is the leader of the Hyper Force Team. I want you to kill him along with the five other robot monkeys that he has for allies." She looked down at her nails.

"Hmm…interesting. Are they even worth the effort of fighting them?"

"Do not underestimate the monkey team Azalea, they are more powerful then they look, which is why I want you to destroy them."

"Okay, you got yourself a deal Skeleton King, but on one condition."

"And what is that?" She somberly chuckled and replied,

"Let's have them fight in a Death Arena."


	6. Chapter 6: The Death Arena

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG at all! I only own my two oc's, Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Death Arena <strong>

Over time the Skeleton King sent out giant Venus fly trap-like monsters to Shuggazoom city and they began implanting itself into the dirt below the city, until they got so big that the main source of the monster had to live deep in the waters below the city. They began terrorizing the citizens and those multiple overgrown Venus fly trap monsters were everywhere! The citizens started running for their lives. Some of them even got out of their hover cars and tried to get away from those things, but they just took handfuls of citizens and took them somewhere below the city. With the citizens of Shuggazoom in trouble, there was not only one but six robot monkeys and a boy that needed to take matters into their own hands.

"Monkey team! Mobilize!" Chiro exclaimed. They went up their individually colored pipes and every one of them went into their own cockpit of the Super Robot. They shouted out their battle cry and it was time for them to save the citizens of Shuggazoom…again.

They had the Super Robot pulverize any kind of those Venus fly trap monsters that got in their way. They were going to shoot missiles at them, but since they had handfuls of citizens in their mouths they couldn't risk injuring or hurting any of the people. They did their best to try and grab the Venus fly trap monsters, but they were pretty agile and escaped out of their grasp. Most of them burrowed in the ground through the way that they came and they never came back. The monkey team wondered what was going on and why they were taking the civilians. All they knew was that it couldn't be any good.

The team got out of the Super Robot and looked down into the holes that the monsters came out of and escaped through. They all wondered where all of these civilians were being taken to and tried to think of what to do next.

"It seems like those holes lead to the underground sewers of Shuggazoom," said Antauri.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Nova. "Let's go down there and see what's going on."

"Wait," Gibson halted. "We shouldn't just go down there willy nilly, we don't know what's down there."

"Gibson's right," Antauri agreed. "It's best to think this through first and come up with a plan. We don't want to get ourselves captured from those things."

"But if we do get captured then they'll take us to where the other civilians are and be able to find them easier," Otto suggested.

"But at the same time we'll be in the clutches of the Skeleton King," said Chiro. "Either way each plan has its downfalls."

"There's no way that I want to be stuck in one of those thing's mouths," said Sparx. "That's just disgusting." Nova shivered from the thought of getting their saliva all over her.

It wasn't long until a boy that was probably a few years older than Chiro came running towards their way and from behind he was being pursued by one of those Venus fly trap monsters. The monster was catching up to him fast. Chiro and the others had to help him so they began fighting off the overgrown plant. Chiro thought that he could weaken it using his Chiro Spearo move, but when he threw it the spear of lightning missed. Gibson set his drills on a chemical that he knew would freeze the plant. He shot out a blue substance from his drills, but the monster dodged his attacks like it was nothing. The giant Venus fly trap then gobbled up Nova in its mouth and thought that it had her there for a second, but she used the Lady Tomahawk move and destroyed it from the inside out. From there Otto finished off the monster by using his hand saws and cut the head off of the plant. The head fell to the ground and moved around for a while before it stopped.

The six of them were convinced that the plant was now dead. Chiro said to the civilian that he was safe now, but he was still freaked out and wasn't convinced that he was safe.

"It's not destroyed yet," he said. "I saw someone did the same thing to one of those plants, but the head just regenerated its roots into the ground and grew back." The six members of the team were caught off guard by this and looked back at the spot where the Venus fly trap head was, but it was gone.

Before any of them could do anything else the monster came up from behind them and first took Sparx in its mouth. He had a hard time trying to get out of it and did his best to use his magnets and electricity to attack it, but it took him underground before anyone could try and release him.

"Sparx!" Chiro exclaimed. More of those plant monsters came out of the ground until they surrounded them. The civilian was its next victim and disappeared beneath the surface. "No!" From there Nova, Gibson, Antauri and Otto were taken by all of them until Chiro was the last one standing. He threw a spear at one out of the ten that were cornering him against a building, but his attempt failed. One of the monsters wrapped its main stem around his body and began squeezing him to weaken him. Chiro kicked, punched and did all of his best moves on it, but there were just too many of them, until he too was dragged underneath Shuggazoom city to an unknown area.

When Chiro regained his consciousness he slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head. He was in some kind of dark and damp prison cell with a mechanical bracer around his neck. He pulled and tugged at it, but whenever he did he got an electrical shock from it. Chiro also realized that he couldn't tap into his Power Primate anymore. He couldn't feel its power. He looked around outside of his cell and didn't see his monkey companions anywhere. All that he saw was a dim lit hallway.

It was a while before he heard footsteps coming towards him. When the person came into view he saw that it was Azalea. Of course, he didn't know her name yet, but he did recognize that it was the girl who sabotaged their Super Robot and assaulted them on numerous occasions. He knew that she was pretty evil before, but this time when he encountered her he felt like something was off about her attitude. He felt that it wasn't the same as he met her last time. The minute that Chiro saw her he felt fury boiling up inside of him.

"It's you again," he scowled. "Who are you and what did you do to my friends?!"

"Oh, I forgot. This is the first time that I got the chance to talk to you Chiro. My names Azalea and it's my job to see you and your little monkey's captured and killed. For now their doing alright. I'll be taking you to them very soon, so I wouldn't worry about them."

"Why are you doing this Azalea?" he questioned. "Are you working for the Skeleton King?!"

"Of course I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't bother trying to take over Shuggazoom city in the first place. So yeah, nice to meet you too Chiro." Her tone had a ring of sarcasm to it. Azalea giggled and began opening his cell door. "Just to let you know if you do anything rash, even if it's just trying to get in touch with your Power Primate, that bracer around your neck will shock you. If you haven't learned already." With no choice, but to follow her orders and tell him where to go she escorted him down the hallway and into an open room.

When Azalea opened the door it was brighter in there then it was in the hallways, so it took some time for Chiro's eyes to adjust before seeing what was going on. Off towards the side was the five robot monkeys in good condition and in the middle of the spacious vicinity was what looked like a boxing ring. Up in the bleachers were most of the civilians that were captured. They were all shackled in chains and were forced to see what would happen next. From atop of the room off towards the right was where the Skeleton King was, but it's not like he was there in person. He was using TV monster to spectate what was going on. The TV monster was sitting in a throne like chair, almost reminding Chiro of some sort of sadistic version of the Olympic Games. Formless were crawling everywhere to make sure that nobody could escape. Even with all six of them there was no way that they could fight all of them. Azalea pushed Chiro over to where his monkey companions were.

"Go over there and wait. Now that you're here we'll get the entertainment going real soon." With that she walked away and went up to where TV monster was up on the very top of the bleachers, getting a great view of what was going on.

"Chiro!" the monkey's exclaimed. They were all happy to see one another.

"Guys, are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine Chiro," Antauri replied. "But it seems like Azalea and the Skeleton King have some sort of sadistic game in store for us."

"Do any of you know a way out of here?" Chiro asked. The monkeys shook their head.

"All that we know is that we're located below sea level," Gibson answered. "If we could call the Super Robot through you and the Power Primate we could but…"

"We can't get a hold of it through these bracers on our necks," Sparx finished. Chiro nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've realized. Looks like we'll have to play along until we can figure out a way out of here while freeing the civilians as well."

"Citizens of Shuggazoom!" the Skeleton King began. His voice boomed throughout the room. "I would now like to declare the beginning of the fight between the Hyper Force Team! I will pick which two would go into the Death Arena and as the title explains have them fight to the death! And if they don't then I'll release the walls that they've put down here and flood the entire place until everyone drowns!" Chiro and the monkey team grew wide eyed. They had a lot of problems with the Skeleton King in the past, but they usually succeeded every time because the Skeleton King was never good at coming up with the proper plans. Now ever since Azalea came into the picture his schemes have grown more vile and deadly. Could Azalea be behind all of these plans against them? "Now!" the Skeleton King said. "Who shall be the first one up?" He and Azalea eyed each one of the monkeys and the boy.

"I think that Chiro should go up against Antauri," Azalea suggested.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea. Chiro and Antauri! Make your way into the Death Arena!" The two of them stared at each other for a little bit, trying to read one another's facial expressions to know what to do now, but they were both clueless. They slowly made their way inside of the ring and faced each other.

"Now there are no rules except for staying within the arena!" the Skeleton King announced. "The one who kills the other first wins! Ready? Go!" Right after he said that there was utter silence. Antauri and Chiro stood still in their places and didn't move a muscle. They didn't want to fight one another, but if they didn't then the Skeleton King and Azalea would flood the entire place with everyone in it. They couldn't use the Power Primate because of their bracers that they had around their necks and they couldn't find one way out of here. They were out of options. The citizens that were in the bleachers looked sad and worried that they had to kill their closest friends and companions.

Before Azalea could pull the flood lever that was right next to her Antauri was the first to make a move and hastily used his Claw Disrupter move on him. Chiro sloppily dodged it, taken off guard by his assault and countered with a Thunder Punch. He maneuvered away from the move, seeing it coming from a mile away and followed with a Ghost Claw move. Chiro tried to back away from it, but he didn't realize before that his back was already to the ropes surrounding the arena. The claws caught Chiro's arm and wounded it a bit, cutting into his long sleeved shirt. The cut bled a little, but it was nothing serious. They stopped and paused for a second and he knew that Antauri was doing this so that they could buy some time, but still trying to make it look as real as possible. Chiro nodded his head sternly and understood. They continued to brawl and fight against one another while the rest of the monkey team grew worried about them.

As Azalea was watching the forced fight between Chiro and Antauri she began coming to her own senses again. It occurred to her that maybe killing these people was the biggest mistake of her life. She stood there next to TV monster, who had the Skeleton King watching through it and wondered what she should do next. Azalea thought that in a way Chiro reminded her of her brother Ivan. They were both kind hearted, serious at times, but were strong nevertheless. As much as she hated the show, now that she's actually in it she thought that, like she cared about her brother there would be quite a few people that would be devastated if that Chiro kid was killed. She would be too if Ivan was murdered by the Skeleton King. She finally came out of her anger and vengeful mindset that she was in and hoped that it wasn't too late to make things right again.

As Azalea was walking away the Skeleton King stopped her and asked,

"Azalea, where do you think you're going? The fight's still not finished yet."

"It's alright," she replied. "There's something I need to check on first." With that the Skeleton King allowed her to go and didn't think that she would betray him ever since stuffing her into that cell for over a week.

During Chiro and Antuari's fight it was dragging on for a while now. The two of them were completely exhausted and didn't think that they could go on much longer. Chiro was covered in sweat and they both knew that they needed to figure out something fast or else their all going to perish, along with the Shuggazoom citizen's lives in their hands.

It wasn't long until the other monkey's that were off to the side of the Death Arena realized that one other monkey was missing. They surveyed the area and they couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

"Hey guys," Nova brought up. "Has anyone seen Sparx?" Now mentioning the subject it occurred to the others as well.

"Hmm…I don't know," Gibson replied. "Very strange. I wonder where he could've gotten to."

"Maybe he went for a bathroom break," Otto guessed.

A few minutes later, just when they thought that all hope was gone, Sparx came into the vicinity of the arena. Chiro and Antauri immediately stopped their battle and turned to see the red monkey near the doorway of the prison chambers. They saw that he didn't have the bracer on his neck and he was now free to use his powers however he pleases. Sparx drew some unnecessary attention to himself by shouting at the top of his lungs,

"Skeleton King! Prepare to be mincemeat!" The Skeleton King grew furious when he saw this and ordered his formless to go after him. There was so many formless in the area that there was no way that one lone monkey could destroy them all. He used his Magna Ball Beam Splitter move to shoot jolts of electricity like a machine gun at random. It destroyed quite a few of the formless that were coming towards him, but there were still too many for him to handle by himself.

As he finished doing that move the lever that was nearby TV monster got hit with one of his shocks of electricity and it wrecked the entire place. Very gradually the water began filling up the place.

"No!" the Skeleton King exclaimed. "The lever! And where's Azalea when I need her?!" The TV monster left the area and since he couldn't find her made the decision to ditch her, since she knew where the escape passage was.

He attacked his way through the crowds of formless, trying not to get re-captured himself. Once he got to his friends he first freed Otto, Nova and Gibson that were standing at the side of the Death Arena by using a key that he got from somewhere…or someone. Chiro and Antauri jumped over the ropes of the arena and went over to Sparx so that he could free them as well.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Gibson answered. "But where were you?"

"I was out for a 'luxury stroll'," he replied arrogantly. "But I can tell you later, right now if we don't get all of these citizen's free and out of here then we're all going to be going to the fishes."

"But how can we?" Chiro asked. "We don't have the Super Robot with us and even if we did it wouldn't have enough room to cram in all of those people."

"Then let's make haste," Antauri ordered. "We don't have much time left." With that being said as fast as they could the six of them cut the chains off of all of the citizens in the room, which was one bleacher full of them and quickly tried getting them out of the room, but didn't know where the exit to this place was.

"There's a hidden set of stairs inside the prison chambers," a civilian said.

"How did you know?" Chiro asked.

"This girl that goes by the name of Azalea told me." He was taken aback for a second and thought that it was weird how she was purposely capturing them and then helping them out. He passed over the thought when he saw that the water was rising past his knees.

"Never mind that Chiro," said Antauri. "Let's get going." So all of the civilians followed them to the prison cells and all the way up the stairs until they made it to the sewers. From there they got out of them and the six of them helped the people of Shuggazoom up to solid ground.

Afterwards the people cheered for them and gave a big hooray and even clapped for them. Chiro blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. They all stood in front of the Super Robot while they were getting all of this attention from the civilians for saving them.

"Aw, it was nothing," he said with a big grin.

"That reminds me," Nova said. "What happened to all of those fly trap monsters?"

"Since the main source of it was located underground the Skeleton King didn't do his research," said Gibson. "Those types of plant monsters drowned when Sparx accidentally shocked that lever and buried the entire place with water. They won't be coming back anytime soon."

"That's good to hear," Chiro replied. "The city is safe once again."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Azalea, dressed in a violet shirt with black pants and combat boots was hidden in one of the building alleyways nearby. She assertively stood there straight and tall with her arms crossed. Her emerald green eyes pierced through them for a few seconds until she turned around and disappeared within the dark corners of the city. He would've went after her, but somehow Chiro thought that she was the real reason why they were still standing here in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7: Captivity!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG at all! I only own my oc's, Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself.  
><strong>

**Here's another heart stopping chapter to read (I hope not literally)! I hope that your enjoying this story so far. :) Once again if there's any mistakes in this story that you see please let me know! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Captivity <strong>

The Skeleton King was sitting in his throne inside the Citadel of Bone with Azalea standing in front of him nearby the pit of ooze. He was pondering over how the last plan that they came up with failed. It was the perfect plan in every way to destroy the Hyper Force and the citizens of Shuggazoom. He was frustrated that once again another one of his plan's failed, just like they had before he brought Azalea here to work for him.

"My lord," she said. "It's alright, we'll have another chance with them." The Skeleton King pounded his fist into the arms of his throne.

"No!" he snapped. "I will not tolerate this! I've been trying to destroy that Hyper Force Team for far too long! What is it that they have that I don't?!" She flinched at his sudden outburst and then relaxed. She slightly bowed to him and continued,

"I promise you my lord that we will eventually get back at them. I think that the one thing that Hyper Force has is a strong compassion for one another; that's what gets them through the toughest of situations. But it could also be teamwork as well."

"Blasted! I have a strong objective too! And that's to destroy and conquer Shuggazoom!" Azalea went silent. She wasn't too sure what to say, knowing that no matter how strong evil is it is always overthrown by good in the end. He pointed his scepter at her. "You! You are the reason why that plan failed in the first place! Even though you were the one who came up with it in the end you betrayed me and told a formless to release Sparx and gave him the key to their bracers when he went off into the prison cells!"

"I would never do that!" Azalea yelled. "My loyalty is only to you!"

"LIES! I gave you one too many chances Azalea that you wouldn't fail me. You failed at each of those chances that I gave you. I'm not going to give you anymore. Therefore I'll exterminate both you and that precious brother of yours!" The Skeleton King blasted an ice beam from his staff at her, but she dodged it just in time and drew her sword. He slowly took away most of her powers of darkness, but was stopped by her slicing the blade of her sword into the hand he carried his staff with. The staff came out of his hands and landed on the floor. She took it and dumped it into the pit of ooze, having the staff slowly drown in the black ooze. "NO!" That gave Azalea enough time to go to the room where Ivan was held captive at and to try and get him out of there before the Skeleton King could get the chance to touch him.

When she slayed a few formless and tore down the locked door Ivan was a little surprised to see her. He asked what was going on, but she ignored the question, took him by the hand and rushed out of there towards the place to where the escape pods were.

By the time that she got there the Skeleton King already beat her to the place. He stood in the way of where the two escape pods were and was just as furious with her as ever. He regretted giving that rare Sword of Destruction to her because even though her Powers of Darkness were taken away he could never control the powers that lie within that sword. Ivan grew terrified at the Skeleton King and clutched onto her big sister's shirt, but faked a brave face for her.

"You're never going to get out of here alive," he said. "Traitor!" He shot another beam of malevolent darkness, but this time at her brother. She hastily pushed him out of the way and got hit in his place. She fell to the ground and the shot got her in the mid-section. Azalea felt that blow and there was a terrible wound in her chest. It was a deep and serious wound and blood poured out of the wound and onto the floor.

"Azalea!" Ivan cried. She struggled to get up and could hardly stand up on her own, but forced herself to or else both she and her brother would get killed.

"Ivan! Get away from here! Go into one of the escape pods and survive!" More formless were coming their way and fast. If they didn't escape soon then they'll mind as well be as good as dead. Ivan nodded his head and was going to go into one of the space pods, but the Skeleton King was blocking his way. Azalea took a hold of her sword again and went in at the Skeleton King to give Ivan a chance to get out of here and go to Shuggazoom.

When his sister was doing his best to distract the Skeleton King Ivan managed to slip into one of the space pods and closed the door, but wasn't too sure how to launch the stinking thing. Azalea dodged another one of the Skeleton King's beams coming from his staff, but it accidentally hit the launch buttons for the space pods. It launched the one that Ivan was in and he fly off into the void of space and that was the last time she saw him.

Now that her little brother escaped it was now time to make her dramatic exit out of this damn place as well. Azalea aimed her sword at him and did multiple slashing attacks at him, until he was backing up near his pit of ooze. This was her chance to push him into that pit of ooze so that she would have just enough time to get away. The Skeleton King knocked her over the head with his staff, but this didn't stop her. She ignored he pain and as hard as she could pushed him into the pit of ooze. He slowly sank down into it and had a hard time trying to get out of it. He shot out another beam at her from his staff one last time before he completely sank into the black muck. Azalea felt that one hit her right arm this time. Terribly injured she slaughtered most of the formless that came her way and stumbled over to the broken controls systems and tried to press down on the button for the last escape pod that they had.

It took a while before the machine said,

"Three minutes before launch." She hastily got into the space pod and tightly sealed the entrance of it. She saw the Skeleton King slowly arising from the pit of ooze and looked at the clock. It was now less than two minutes before she would launch into space to Shuggazoom city.

"Damn it!" Azalea exclaimed. "I'm never going to get out of here before the Skeleton King recovers from that plunge or when more formless arrive." The only reason why Ivan launched so soon was because the machine for his got broken because of the scepter's blast. Whenever those controls for the machines break they immediately launch if someone's in it. Unfortunately she couldn't do that for her's.

It was now less than a minute before launch and the Skeleton King was almost out of the gooey black pit. All that he had to do now was to free both of his legs and he would be able to turn off the launch systems to her pod and it'll be all over for her. It also didn't help that more formless were coming up fast to the throne room. Azalea was terrified at all of this and thought that she would never make it out of here alive. Her eyes were glued to the timer that was on the inside of her pod, only a few more seconds to go.

Luckily for her by the time that the Skeleton King freed himself and his formless could reach the system to the space pods Azalea managed to get away from the Citadel of Bone once and for all. Her next stop was going to be Shuggazoom city, but in her condition and with the injuries that she had she won't be able to fight off the Hyper Force Team if she encounters them again. They'll most likely capture her in the vulnerable state she's in. At least she knew that Ivan was alright, but from the accident that happened with the Skeleton King she had no idea where he was launched to. Once she gets better that was going to be Azalea's next plan.

To find her brother within their galaxy.

At the Super Robot the Hyper Force Team was once again doing their daily training in their training room. The robot monkeys were all helping Chiro with his training once again so that he could be a better leader, just starting a month ago. The boy was once again able to take down four of the robot monkeys with his moves and this time was prepared for Antauri. This time he won't get beaten by him like he did last time. Chiro dodged a few of his moves and counter attacked with his Monkey Fu move, but like before Antauri once again overpowered Chiro. The boy fell back on the ground and got up and rubbed his head.

"What was the reason this time Antauri?" Chiro asked, a little annoyed.

"You simply need more experience." The boy sweat dropped and thought that he was never going to be on equal grounding with Antauri, being the more "experienced" out of the group.

The alarms in the Super Robot went off and the machine said that an unidentified objecting is approaching. They went to the main controls room in the robot and saw on the big screen that another space pod, the same one like before was coming into their planet's gravitational field. Antauri began feeling Azalea's spiteful energy again, but this time he could sense that it was very faint and flickering on and off like a candle.

"Do you sense anything Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, I sense the same dark power coming from it as before, but it's weak this time."

"Do you think that it could be that Azalea girl that we encountered last time?" Nova asked.

"Yes, it is," said Antauri. "But something seems off this time."

"How?" Sparx asked.

"It's hard to describe, but…it just is. We should all be on our guard team."

"This is our chance!" Chiro exclaimed. "Let's capture her so that we can get some answers. Monkey team, mobilize!"

When the space pod crashed to the ground once again she knew that she needed to get out of the vicinity fast, knowing that just like before the Hyper Force Team would know of her presence and try capturing her. Even though Azalea knew this it's not like she could fight them off or run away like she did before. She had terrible injuries all over her and had one serious wound in her mid-section. She knew that this time she would be finished off for sure, but would do her best to fight back even if she fails.

Azalea stumbled out of the space pod and did her best not to open her injuries too much. Every step that she took sent pain surging through her body. She took her sword with her and faced in the direction where Shuggazoom city was. She could see the huge city faintly in the distance and also caught a glimpse of the Super Robot flying towards her and it was coming up fast. Azalea gritted her teeth together.

"Stupid Hyper Force Team," she muttered under her breath. "I can't let them see me in this pitiful state. I don't need any sympathy from people like them!" She groaned again, feeling the wound in her mid-section, more blood pouring from her. She felt her knees shaking and that she couldn't go on much longer, vision getting blurry. Azalea turned away from the Super Robot and weakly dashed in the opposite direction from where they were coming from.

As she was running away from them she turned her head real quick to see that the five robot monkeys and their leader were getting out of the robot and coming in at her. They were catching up to her and she knew that in less than a few seconds she would most likely get captured by them. Azalea would run faster, but the energy was draining from her real quick and her wounds didn't help either. Gibson shot out some kind of chemical from his drills at her, but she dodged out of the way just in time, keeping her going just a little bit longer.

She felt her reign of tormenting Shuggazoom city drawing to an end when she heard Chiro shout out,

"Chiro Spearo!" She felt the lightning spear piece into her back and she collapsed forward onto the ground. She couldn't go on any further and was exhausted. Azalea struggled to catch her breath and tried getting up, but she just fell right back on the ground again. The monkey team surrounded her and knew that this was going to be the end of her working for the Skeleton King. Azalea made one last attempt to draw her sword, but Antauri knocked it out of her hand with his claws before she could use it. Now that the team was right next to her they noticed how badly injured she was and had dried blood on her everywhere, like she's been in some kind of big fight. Even in her awful condition Azalea continued to struggle to her feet, but her efforts were futile.

After a few seconds she stopped and just laid there on the ground with her enemies looking down on her. She took in big deep breathes, making an attempt to stay conscious. She could hear them all talking about her, but couldn't understand what they were saying since she was so out of it, barley conscious. Azalea felt some sort of handcuffs clasping over her wrists and that was the last thing she knew before she blacked out.

It was days before she regained her consciousness. Her head never felt so foggy before and had a difficult time trying to think straight. She was lying down on what felt like a hard operation table and her hands and feet were restrained down on it by handcuffs that she's never seen before. The handcuffs were of cords that radiated neon green light. Azalea found them more fascinating than anything. She turned her head to the handcuff that was restraining her left hand and tugged on it a little; it had some give to it and stretched like a bungee cord, but didn't snap.

She then surveyed the room she was in and it looked similar to the healing chambers that the Skeleton King had at the Citadel of Bone. Medical machinery everywhere in sight and some other high tech computers and machines that she knew nothing about. The room was a decent size, but it wasn't too big. Surprisingly her wounds felt much better than they did before, but wondered where the five monkeys and their leader was.

It wasn't long before Gibson came in and saw that she was awake, or at least starting to. He went to one of the machines to calculate her current condition. He saw that she was astoundingly improving at a fast rate already. When they first captured her she was on the brink of death. Since the monkeys knew that nobody but Chiro could understand them without some kind of translation device he talked to himself a little. Of course Azalea could understand what he was saying, but was in so much of a brain fog that she couldn't process his words correctly.

Gibson let their leader know that Azalea was awake and so Chiro and the other monkeys came in, letting him do most of the talking since, supposedly nobody else could understand the monkeys. He had a serious look on his face and she didn't blame him. For all the times that she's caused them trouble, ruined their Super Robot, kidnap the team and the civilians and even stole Otto's box of tools. She knew from growing up with her dad that nobody messes with a man or in this case a monkey's tools. Azalea paid careful attention when Chiro began talking, his tone stern.

"Azalea, before I start interrogating you I would like to ask how your feeling. When we were capturing you we knew that you were close to…well…"

"Death," she finished broadly. "If you're going to say something just go on and say it. I'm not the only one with questions here. There's quite a few things I need to ask you about. Just who came up with that super long title for you guys? You know, the Super Robot…whatever team?"

"You mean Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go?" Otto answered. Azalea pretended not to understand him because, even though she hardly watched the show she knew that nobody but Chiro could understand them without some kind of device, but she knew what he said. It was probably from the brain chip that the Skeleton King implanted in her brain, doing the translating for her, but didn't want any of them to know yet. Chiro repeated to her what he said and her eyes widened, speechless at the long catchphrase.

"Whoa, that's a mouthful. I doubt I'll remember it." Azalea's blunt and casual way of talking to them was like she was getting to know them for the first time, and in a way that was true. Chiro and the others never met someone that was like that before, so they were taken off guard there for a second. "I'm guessing I'm in that flying Super Robot that I see you guys use a lot. It's pretty cool if I do say so myself, but I have one more question before you guys start doing the questioning."

"What is it?"

"How long am I going to stay here?"

"Let's just say you'll be here a while," Chiro replied. It was at that moment she couldn't believe that she'll have to waste her time here, while her nine year old brother was out there somewhere in an unknown galaxy with who knows what out there; all alone. Azalea needed to get out of there as fast as possible, but couldn't, even if she wanted to. She was still badly injured, with her wounds that still need much healing to do and they weren't going to let her go anytime soon, being enemies and all. On top of that she didn't want to tell them that because she didn't want any sympathy or help from them at all. She simply refused to. Azalea sighed.

"Fine, begin your questions and let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, from here on out I'm gonna love Azalea's blunt way of talking towards the team. I have a feeling its going to be really fun writing this. Reviews are welcome. :D <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG at all! I only own my oc's Azalea and Ivan, which are the characters I created myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Trust Issues <strong>

It was certainly one long interrogation for both her and Chiro. She was getting tired just trying to think up of how she should answer his questions. She could tell that even the robot monkeys were getting bored just listening, but still kept on alert just because they needed to know the girls reasons for being here. Azalea needed to answer carefully because she was already on bad terms with this Hyper Force Team. She needed to worry about Ivan, still being fairly young and all. She let out a big yawn while Chiro asked yet another question.

"So where did you come from again?"

"Earth, and no, I don't know the coordinates to my home planet so you can just skip that question. All I know is that it's in the Milky Way galaxy." From the look on his face he's never heard of that place before, but kept it in mind.

"How did you even come here and why are you working for the Skeleton King? From the other information that you've told me it seems like you have no reason to work for him."

"Because, I was taken here," she replied. "By force. I never wanted to work for him and your right, I don't have any reason to work for him, except…except…" She clenched her left fist and tried really hard to get the words out, but they wouldn't come. Chiro knew that he targeted her weak spot.

"Except for what?" the boy asked.

Another few moments of silence.

"Ahh! Never mind that! I was only ordered to destroy you and that's what I was doing…until the Skeleton King broke his promise." She whispered her last few words and Chiro was going to question her further, but Antauri put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not push her any further. She's still recovering after all and it would affect her health to put more stress on her. Within time she'll open up to us." Chiro looked at Antauri and then back at Azalea, before brushing the monkey's hand away and leaving the room. The other monkeys took their leave too, except for Gibson. He was still trying to figure out the next step in having her wounds heal faster, with the advanced technology that they have. He began talking to himself a little and got careless since he didn't know that Azalea could understand him. She suppressed a giggle and he hastily turned around and stared at her. She wiped the smirk off of her face and said nothing. Gibson continued to do his calculations once again and recorded Azalea's condition thus far.

In the main room of the Super Robot Chiro and the monkey team were there, pondering over what to do with her next. They would take her to the space prison outside Shuggazoom, but for a half an hour interrogation they still didn't get the much needed answers to their questions. Maybe Antauri was right, doing things that way wasn't the best thing to do to Azalea.

"So what do we do now?" Sparx asked, breaking the silence. "We captured one of the Skeleton King's best allies. We should take her to the prison."

"We would do that with the run of the mill bad guy," Antauri began. "But she's hiding something important from us and we don't know what that is yet. Even if we do take her to the prison, there's a good chance that she could break out. We don't know how powerful she is."

"She does have a very strong dark presence," said Nova. "Or at least she used to. She hasn't used those Powers of Darkness since she's been here."

"That's because the handcuffs that Gibson put on her wrists were made to suppress that type of power," Chiro explained. "From what Azalea told us so far, she was supposedly forced to work for the Skeleton King in order to destroy me and you guys."

"I really don't think that she's the super evil type or anything," Sparx began. "I mean, sure she's done a number on the Super Robot, kidnapped us and the civilians and stole Otto's tools, but other than her rudeness and aggressive attitude, she wouldn't kill anybody."

"But how do you know she's not capable of killing?" Nova objected.

"Because, remember the time that she broke into the Super Robot without us noticing or the alarms going off? She could've easily killed any one of us in our sleep, but she didn't. And the time where one of the formless released the handcuffs off of me, it was most likely her. Who else would it be?" Sparx did have a point and everybody knew that. It didn't mean that they still weren't suspicious about her either, but had no choice but to agree with the red monkey. Otto jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"How about we can see if she would join us?"

"Are you crazy?!" Nova exclaimed. "We don't even know her!"

"I agree," said Chiro. "I'm not going to let her go around without some kind of restraints." Antauri deeply thought about it.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea Otto."

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Think about it team, she's had us in a pinch before numerous times and sure she could do some harmful attacks on us, but once Azalea has the opportunity to exterminate us she doesn't. I think we should give her a chance. From now on she's welcomed to stay with us in the Super Robot, without any kind of handcuffs or restraints. If she passes then she could join our team."

"But what if she doesn't?" Sparx asked.

"Then we'll put her in prison." Antauri and the rest of the team turned to their leader for a response. Chiro didn't like the idea of that Azalea joining their team, but if she really was telling the truth then maybe she wasn't so evil after all.

"Fine," he said rudely. "But she's given just one chance."

Just then Gibson came out of the healing chambers and shut the door on his way out. He began giving the team a report on Azalea's condition.

"She's certainly better than before, but might need another two to three days of resting in order for her wounds to completely recover. Azalea's only been here for a few days now."

"What's she doing now?" Chiro asked.

"I gave her some drugs. She's going to be sleeping for quite a while now."

"That reminds me," Nova began. "What did you find on that sword that Azalea was carrying around with?" Gibson thought about it for a minute before answering,

"I did do some research on it before Azalea aroused from her sleep before. What I found about it was astounding. This sinister sword…well…has a mind of its own. It won't allow anyone to wield it except for Azalea." The team was taken aback by what he said. This was strange, even for Gibson to admit this. That sword that the Skeleton King gave Azalea defied the very essence of logic and science itself. Maybe that's why he gave it to her in the first place because maybe that sword wouldn't allow even the Skeleton King to use it.

"No way," said Sparx. "That sounds a bit farfetched."

"Even for me it does," said Gibson. "But that sword is very dangerous. When I tried touching it the sword gave me a terrible shot of its dark energy. I've sealed it up tight within an electric force-field. It assure you all that it won't be able to get out so easily. As for the rest of you what are you planning to do with Azalea once she's healed?"

"We're going to have her join the team!" Otto blurted out.

"What?"

"Well, not all at once," Antauri said. "We don't think that Azalea's as evil as we think. At least that's what we know so far. Like Chiro said from what she's told us so far she was forced to work for the Skeleton King. At the same time we don't know if she's really telling the truth or not."

"So in another words," Chiro added. "We're going to have her stay with us for a while without any kind of restraints on her. If she doesn't betray us, then we'll believe her and she can stay or join us." Gibson allowed all of the information sink into that big head of his for a moment before saying,

"Yeah, it's a good idea." The six of them then agreed to do the plan and test Azalea once she wakes up. Of course, she won't tell her that they're testing her, but might end up getting suspicious when they suddenly take the restraints off of her.

The next morning when Azalea woke up she sensed that something was off. She awakened to feel herself lying on a bed. An actual bed. The fresh sheets felt so good to her; it's been forever since she's slept on a bed. Two months to be exact. Azalea breathed in a sigh of relief and snuggled into the bed more, before realizing that she didn't have the handcuffs on her anymore. Much to her suspicions she hastily sat up from the bed and stayed on her guard. She looked around the room. She was the only one in it. Azalea thought that they must've had some kind of cameras or digital recording devices on the room or something. She said to herself,

"Damn, what's this stupid Hyper Force Team planning now?" She knew that they were probably watching her from a camera somewhere, but that was alright with her. Actually, Azalea hoped that they heard those words she spoke. She manically laughed thinking about it. She saw that on top of the bed was a fresh pair of clothes; similar to the ones that she had on before they were covered in tears and blood. Azalea picked up the clothes and inspected them to see that it was black loose fitting trousers with a violet fitted tank top; the straps in the back of it crisscrossed. She got up from the bed and searched the bedroom for any cameras anywhere, but didn't find or see any. She thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm…that's weird. They leave me in a room with no restraints on whatsoever and with no cameras. Hmm…" An idea sparked in her head. A rather disturbing one. Azalea was tempted to do something really bad to them and possibly to escape, but shook her head. "No Azalea! You shouldn't do anything until you know what's going on. For now I'll stay with them, but…" She felt uncomfortable to finish her sentence. She still wanted to get out of here as fast as possible to find her brother that was lost somewhere in that galaxy. Azalea couldn't bear to live with herself if Ivan died because of her. She passed over the thought and decided to stay with the Super Robot…whatever team in the meantime. She still couldn't remember their full team name. Azalea changed into the clothes they provided her with and went over to the bedroom door. She turned the door knob to see that it was left unlocked. She lowered her voice into a whisper.

"Okay there's definitely something wrong here." She opened it and went out to the main room of the Super Robot.

When she did she saw that the rest of the team was there too. Right when she walked into the room she heard the robot monkeys greeting her. She waved and said hi to them awkwardly and saw that Chiro was working on some kind of machine. She went over to him and asked what he was doing.

"Oh, this? It's a translation device so that you'll be able to understand the monkeys." He made a few more adjustments to the small machine and plugged it in. "There we go." Now that the translation device was on Azalea felt like she could speak freely with the monkeys now, natural to understand them. She noticed that Gibson had a cup of coffee in his hand and it sure smelled good. Back at home she used to drink a lot of coffee. Exactly three shots of expresso each day so that one day she could drive like those Italians in Italy. Azalea didn't know whether or not they drank coffee in the show, since she hardly watched it, but she turned to him, wide eyed.

"I didn't know that robot monkeys could drink coffee."

"Sure we do," he replied, taking another sip. "I like drinking mine black." She rolled her eyes.

"So does my dad. I like mine with extra milk and four heaping spoonful's of sugar." Gibson gagged at the thought of it. She could've sworn that he almost dropped his coffee.

"Then you'd mind as well not be drinking coffee at all. You should learn to taste the natural flavor of the coffee a bit more." Chiro was speechless when Azalea and Gibson were actually having a conversation together. The other team members were startled as well. All their eyes were focused on her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What? The device is on…isn't it?"

"Umm…but…I didn't even turn it on yet." Right when Chiro said those words she felt like cursing every word in the book, but she didn't. She got totally burned from him! At first she didn't say anything, but then her blank expression grew into embarrassment as she felt their eyes pierce through her.

_Crap! _She thought in her head. _I was had! _

"Do you think you could be as kind as to explain this to us?" Antauri asked. She swayed uncomfortably back and forth, a big guilty grin spread across her face.

"Sure, but…can I have some coffee first?" Gibson showed her where the coffee pot in the room was and said she could put anything she wants in it. She poured herself a cup and the blue monkey had a disgusted look as she poured half of the sugar bowl into her cup. Azalea stirred it up and took a sip of it; satisfied she thought it was about time to give them an answer.

"Uh, yeah, about that…I'm pretty sure the reason why I could understand you guys without a device is probably because the Skeleton King planted a brain chip in my head…somewhere."

"What?!" the team exclaimed. They were certainly shocked once she said that. Chiro was more enraged then anything. He crossed his arms and his tone was sharp.

"Well that's just great. Tracking our every movements and spying on us now are you? What other secrets are you hiding from us?" As Azalea took another sip of her coffee she felt something in her head snap. She thought it was about time to pour out everything that she knew so far. At this time she was tired of being accused every five seconds from Chiro. Her yells quickly turned into screams of rage.

"Well excuse me, but it's not like I wanted a chip in my head! When I was first captured and brought to this stupid galaxy that bag of bones did it to me before I could even object! I had no idea where I was and everything that I knew was all left behind! If I didn't work for that damn Skeleton King, then…my brother would've been killed! So just get off my case will ya!" With that she took her coffee and marched out of the vicinity and into the bedroom she was in before. From behind the door they could hear loud sobs coming from her. Everybody was dead silent after that. They didn't know what else to say.

"Hey Chiro?" Otto asked.

"You don't need to rub it in Otto."

"Look Chiro," Antauri began. "We were all doubtful about Azalea for obvious reasons, but her speaking this seriously…I think she's telling the truth."

"Yeah," Chiro agreed. "If she was lying I guess she wouldn't be crying." He thought about what she said about having a brother. How nice it must've been to have a sibling who you could get along with, spend time playing video games together with and talking to one another. He was a bit envious of her.

Later on that afternoon Azalea was sitting on the floor, with her back to the side of the bed and her knees to her chest. She glanced over at the empty coffee cup next to her and wished that she had more coffee or could try one of them holographic snow cones she always saw children eating. She loved anything sugary and sweat, but her mom never allowed her to eat that many sweats because she said that it would "cause cancer", which was true, but still couldn't help herself at times. She always thought that talking down to cancer would help make it go away.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door. She jumped a little and had a feeling that she knew who it was. Azalea's heart raced thinking about what he might say about her little outburst. She told him to come in. Chiro opened the door and walked into the room. He took in a deep breath and before he could say anything, she put the palm of her head in front of his face.

"Stop! I know what you're going to say! This happens in movies all the time. Just cut the fluff crap already! Besides, I'm the one who needs to say sorry more than you anyway and to the others as well. So I'll start with you…I'm sorry Chiro. I'm also sorry that I used up half your guy's sugar bowl for one stinking cup of coffee." Chiro paused and smiled, lightly nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's alright. We can always get more sugar. And I…well…didn't know you were trying to protect your brother by…trying to work for the Skeleton King." It was awkward for him to admit that, being it a very…interesting way to save someone she cared about; she completely understood. Azalea had a few tears of happiness trickling down her cheeks, before hastily wiping them away and regaining her composure. She laughed and waved her hand like it was nothing.

"Eh, none taken. Please forgive me of my rudeness, but I'm always like this. Please don't take offense. With some of the things I say, it's a bad mistake to take me seriously."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind Azalea. I was just wondering if maybe we could all start over again. We were on bad terms before." She put her hand up in the air.

"Sure. I also promise from the bottom of my heart that I'll never attack you again." This was her way of saying to him that she's serious about what he just said. He accepted it and said that it was alright. She stood up dramatically and put her fist up in the air. "NOW! Let's go to the arcade! I'm looking forward to using my wicked gaming skills on beating every high score out there!" Chiro didn't know that a girl his age was into games that much. He thought that maybe this was what she meant by "it's a mistake to take some of the things she says seriously". He wouldn't think that she would escape from them while playing games. He shrugged and figured, why not?

"Alright, let's go. I need to find an excuse to get away from Gibson's next boring science lecture again anyway."


	9. Chapter 9: Azalea vs The King of Games!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG at all! I only own my oc's Azalea, Ivan and Blake, which I created myself. **

**Hello everyone I'm back! And with a new chapter (Yea)! Please R&R! And thank you for your support and reading this! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Azalea vs the King of Games! <strong>

That afternoon she and Chiro were at the arcade a few blocks down from the Super Robot and were having a blast at playing the games that were there. This was the first time that Azalea was at an actual arcade because on Earth in 2013, there was no need for that; not with all of the fancy and high tech gaming systems out there. Since the cartoon series was released in 2003-2004, it would only make sense that they put arcades in it.

The two of them had to be there for at least five hours because by the time that they ran out of change, the sun was starting to go down. In that amount of time Azalea beat the high scores to three RP-G's and five fighting games. Chiro grew wide eyed to see that a girl his age was this good at games. They fought against each other in one of the fighting games and out of all the times that they've played he only won once. Chiro felt like an amateur compared to her.

He looked over her shoulder to see her play a fighting game against an older teenager that challenged her. Azalea accepted his challenge and she beat him continually again and again, until he just gave up and called it quits. Chiro saw her high score so far and it exceeded the previous one that held the record in that arcade for so long. Azalea put in the nickname "Leah" and gazed upon her high score numbers like a trophy.

"You go Azalea," he said. "How do you get so good with playing these games? Some of these high scores have been here forever and you just conquered them like it was nothing."

"Where I come from the video games that we play are more advanced than these ones. I use a controller that had ten different buttons on it and the games were incredibly hard. Must be from all of those NES games that I used to play on the computer."

"Umm…I have no idea what these 'NES games' are, but you have certainly left your mark at this arcade." Azalea stood up from her seat and stood there, feeling proud. Being the only girl in the family sure helps her with skills such as those.

Then she remembered that Ivan was the one who helped her with those games. He was only nine, but taught her the secrets and skills at being a good gamer. Azalea's uplifting attitude soon turned into sorrow. She almost forgot that she had to find her brother. And here she was wasting her time on games while he was out there all alone somewhere in the vastness of space.

"Hey Azalea, what's wrong?" Chiro asked. She slowly shook her head and lightly smiled.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go back to the Super Robot."

Before they could exit out of the arcade, out by the front entrance of it the five robot monkeys were there, waiting for them. It appeared as if they just got there and they didn't look too pleased, especially Antauri and Gibson.

"There you two are!" Nova exclaimed. "We were looking everywhere for you guys!" Chiro embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

"We didn't mean to be out for this long, we just sort of lost track of time." They focused their attention on Azalea to see what excuse she had to say.

"Yeah, I agree with him. I was too busy trying to beat everyone's high scores."

"But you and Chiro missed my best science lecture. Now I'll have to repeat it over for you two to hear."

"Okay I have to admit," Azalea said frankly. "Your science lectures are as boring as hell and make me want to shoot myself in the head." Gibson and the rest of the team was taken aback by her cold way of talking. She was the first one ever to say that to Gibson directly. He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Hmph, fine," he said. "Don't blame me if you regret not listening to the best science knowledge in Shuggazoom."

"Hey Azalea?" Chiro asked warily. "Isn't that going a bit too far?" She suddenly felt guilt coming over her and her harsh words she just spouted out like it was nothing.

"Eh, maybe?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Okay," she admitted. "I'm sorry Gibson for saying that, but I wouldn't mind listening to them if you speak in English, thank you very much." The blue monkey was still ticked off at her, but his attitude lightened up a bit.

"Alright," he said grumpily. "I'll do my best."

"We should be getting back to the Super Robot," Antauri suggested. "It's getting dark. We can settle things after we go back to the Super Robot."

When everyone was in the main room of the Super Robot they were glad that Azalea hasn't tried anything on them yet. She didn't dismantle the robot, pull any tricks on them, didn't attack them or do anything of the sort. Ever since she was attacked by the Skeleton King and cut off from him she has been opening to them up more towards them than usual. What bothered them was that brain chip that she told them about before. It was sure helpful in some ways because she can effortlessly communicate to the robot monkeys and everything, but in that way she was still a slave to the Skeleton King. Anything could happen to her because of that, but Gibson said that he wouldn't be able to get it out without doing some damage to her brain. It was located in a part of her head that would be almost impossible to get out. With that being said they decided to leave it in for now.

Azalea took a seat in one of the pod chairs that was in the room. She knew that there were still more questions that she needed to answer to them. Chiro first asked,

"So what happened between you and the Skeleton King?" She explained to them what happened to her and how she and Ivan got separated by accident. She also told them about the fight between her and the Skeleton King and how she tried saving her brother from him.

When she was finished talking Chiro and the monkeys now understood her situation. What they got so far was that she came from a planet called Earth, got teleported by the Skeleton King to his Citadel of Bone, forced her to work for him and having Ivan's life in his hands, and then failing miserably at trying to kill Chiro and the team.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Chiro. "So you don't know where your brother is?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't know where I accidentally sent him in the galaxy, but he's out there somewhere. Ivan's only nine, he can't survive another planets harsh conditions by himself."

"We understand that you want to find your brother," said Antauri. "We're going to start a search for him right away and hope that we can find his life signal on another planet. But he could be in another galaxy for all we know."

"It won't be easy," said Gibson. "But we will find him no matter what." Azalea sadly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and thank you guys for all your help."

"No problem," Sparx reassured. "For now you can try resting easy and we'll deal with this."

"Okay," said Azalea. "Thank you once again and I'll be off to bed, goodnight." She waved to them and them all said goodnight to her. After that she went into her bedroom and tried going to sleep.

The following day it was early afternoon and she was helping around the Super Robot. Nova asked her if she could run up to the local fast food place and buy something for them for lunch. Azalea said that she would be glad to so the yellow monkey gave her some money and with that she was off!

After buying a few bag full of hover burgers, drinks and side dishes she was walking down the sidewalks of Shuggazoom city. Azalea was glad that she finally didn't have to work for the Skeleton King anymore and that she now had friends and a place to stay. She thought that maybe she should've had someone to come along with her since her hands were full and it was hard for one person to carry all that stuff.

"Nope," she said sarcastically. "I'm still a slave." She continued to take in the sights of the city and thought that this place was pretty interesting. Much more than the common building on Earth where she used to live.

Before Azalea could go to the Super Robot she was stopped by an older teenager that didn't look familiar at all whatsoever. There were three of them, one of them she beat multiple times at the arcade yesterday. She had a feeling that she got on their bad side for being too good of a "gamer" and now she's going to get the shit for it. They dressed in all black leather jackets and black shirts, along with black pants that had chains on them, like they were some kind of bad-ass biker dudes. He blocked her path and wouldn't let her through. She got annoyed at him and asked what he wanted. The one in the middle replied,

"Don't you know who I am little girl?"

"No. Now get the hell outta my way!"

"I've heard from one of my pals that you've beaten almost all of my high scores within the arcade. What makes you think that you can do that and get away with it?"

"What are you talking about?" Azalea asked. "It's just a game. Don't gotta take it so personally."

"Yes, I suppose I don't, but allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Blake, but I'm mostly known as 'The King of Games'!"

There was a small moment of silence.

"Umm…good for you…I guess," said Azalea, sweat-dropping. In the back of her mind she thought that this sounded way too much like the Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 show she used to watch back on Earth, except she wished she could fight Yugi instead of this biker jerk.

"Listen little girl, around here whoever beats, even just one of my high scores in that arcade, you know what happens to them? They were never heard from again! There can only be one King of Games and that's me! Since you've beaten four of my high scores yesterday, we have something special in store for you." Two of Blake's cronies that were there with him got out brass knuckles from their pockets and put them on their fists. Azalea dropped the drinks and food. The drinks crashed and spilled all over the cement. She backed away from the approaching thugs and put out the palm of her hand towards them. When she tried using her Powers of Darkness only a small weak amount came out of her palm and fell to the ground. It then came to her that since she didn't work for the Skeleton King anymore that he weakened her powers greatly. She couldn't use her Sword of Destruction either because the Hyper Force Team locked it away securely inside the Super Robot somewhere. She had to think fast.

_Damn it! _she thought to herself. _Stupid Hyper Force Team, locking away my sword. _

Suddenly a good idea came to her that might help her out of this pinch. The only way to get out of a situation where a guy has an ego is to boost it with words.

"Stop! This is no way for the mighty King of Games to get revenge on someone." Blake stopped his friends and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if you really are the King of Games like you say you are, then you'll have to face me directly in a game in order to keep that title! It'll be more of a professional way of settling things. If I win then you let me go and never bring any harm or trouble to me again. If I lose then you can keep the title and do whatever you want with me." Blake grinned at this and thought that it really was a good idea after all.

"Okay, you're on, but on one condition. I'll chose the game that we're going to play."

"Fine, but it better not involve in harming anyone."

"No, it won't." He smirked and somehow Azalea had a bad feeling about this. His two cronies backed down and stood off towards the side to spectate. The two of them stood there facing each other on either side of the sidewalk. Blake got out a coin from his pocket and handed Azalea a BB gun, while one of the other teenagers put up a target on the side of a brick building. He also held a BB gun in his h and. He began explaining the game.

"This is how it's going to go. It's real simple. All you gotta do is to hit the bull's eye of the target twenty feet away, each get one shot. Who ever's shot is closest to the bull's eye wins."

"Simple enough," said Azalea.

"I'll go first." Blake carefully counted out twenty feet away from the target and aimed carefully. It looked like he held a gun before from his stance and position. With Azalea on the other had she's never wielded a gun before in her life. She hoped that she could win this game. Her life depends on winning.

She heard the BB gun going off and it hit directly on the left side of the bull's eye. It didn't exactly hit the middle, but it was really close. Azalea gulped and wasn't too sure if she could top that with just one shot. Blake was already celebrating and hi fiving his two buddies towards the side.

"You're up little girl. The winner will be decided with your next shot." Azalea, trying to stand strong slowly walked up to the exact place where Blake stood last at and tried holding up the gun like she saw her opponent do. She wasn't too sure if she was holding it right, but carefully aimed and took her time trying to get the best shot possible. Azalea could feel a bead of sweat dripping from the side of her head and stood there for what felt like a minute straight, while her hands began shaking. She felt the pressure of being perfect on the first one because one shot is all she's going to get. Azalea ignored the snickers and insults of the three teenagers and once she aimed the best she could, she pulled the trigger back.

BAM!

The BB gun went off and she closed her eyes at first. She paused there for a second and opened one eye and then the other. She was shocked to see that she hit the target in the exact same place as Blake did. Azalea looked at the three teenagers and saw that Blake's mouth was hung open for a while, speechless. In the end it was just a tie. Nobody won. Nobody lost.

"N-No way!" he yelled. "No way! I'm supposed to be the King of Games!" He furiously pointed at Azalea. "I should've known better then to let you talk me into playing 'fair' against one another! I don't care if it's a tie or not. You're going down!" The three of them got out their brass knuckles again and this time they were going to attack her for real. Azalea couldn't figure out what to say to defend herself this time. If she didn't do something then she would get beaten into a bloody pulp. She side stepped their wild punches that they threw around and dodged the rest of their assaults and ran away towards where the Super Robot was, with them chasing her at her heels.

Azalea was almost at the Super Robot, when she accidentally tripped and smashed into the ground, head first. She staggered to her feet and before she could recover Blake punched her in her abdomen. She heaved over and gasped for air. Azalea was prepared to feel another blow.

Before any of the teenagers could do anymore harm to her she heard a familiar sounding voice. From behind her Chiro and the monkey team were on their way over to kick those guy's asses! Azalea grinned and heard the monkeys shout out the name of their moves before attacking them. The teenagers hesitated to assault them any further and dodged some of their attacks, but for the most part they were totally outnumbered.

"You'll pay for this!" Blake shouted. Before him and his two other friends dashed away from them until they were out of sight. Chiro and the monkey team went over to Azalea and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Really."

"What did you do to get on those guys' bad side?" Otto asked.

"For some reason they didn't like it that I beat this Blake guy's high scores. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Sorry I didn't bring back the lunch I bought for all of us."

"Forget about that," Chiro said. "Your safe and that's all that matters." In a way Azalea really didn't like it how they helped her out like that. Two times already. She felt much indebted to them and one of these days she'll have to pay them all back. Big time. For now she wants to focus on finding her brother as soon as possible, but ever since she's been here with the Hyper Force Team there was one thing about them that she didn't understand.

_Why are they helping out somebody who once tried killing them? _


	10. Chapter 10: Flytor! What's a Flytor?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! I only own my oc's, Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

**NOT a complete rewrite of the episode, except with an oc! I decided to do my own version of how I thought this episode should go…with an oc. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Flytor! What's a Flytor? <strong>

At the Citadel of Bone the Skeleton King continued to reside in it. He was in his throne room, sitting on his throne and thinking up of a plan to try and get Azalea back in his clutches again. He was spectating what was going on inside of the Super Robot through TV monster and how friendly the team was towards her. As long as she still has the brain chip in her head, he can still control her at will, so even if she still refuses to work for him, she's still his servant and his slave. The Skeleton King knew that it would take a bit more time for Chiro and the team to know for certain that she wouldn't betray them, but when the time comes that's when he'll have her strike.

"Hmm…maybe it isn't so bad that Azalea is with the Hyper Force Team. That means that when the time is right and they trust her enough, I'll control her to destroy the team for good this time. You still are working for me Azalea, whether you like it or not." The Skeleton King sinisterly laughed and it was too bad that he still couldn't locate her brother's location, but hoped that he died out there in space somewhere. It would serve her right for going against him. He thought that it was about time for him to strike once again.

In the Super Robot the monkey team wasn't really doing too much. Azalea came out of her room to see Chiro playing some NES pixilated looking type of game on the big screen. She heard him talking to himself and spouting some random nonsense of lassoing some kind of monster. It reminded Azalea of what Ivan did since he used to do that a lot as well. She stood there with her arms crossed next to him.

"You're still going at that? It's been almost four hours already."

"Not now Azalea, I'm trying to beat my high score." Chiro was intently focused in on the game, until he cleared the level and the game said repeatedly,

"New high score! New high score!" Azalea rolled her eyes and asked Gibson if he's located her brother yet. The blue monkey sadly shook his head, still trying to find a sign of a human life-form on a distant planet using an old computer looking system.

"I've tried to get his location on all the planets in our galaxy, but I've found nothing. If we're going to effectively find him then we'll have to travel out into space first."

"When can you do that?" Azalea asked urgently.

"Not for a little while yet. Otto's still working on the repairs on the Super Robot in order for it to fly. We've been having problems with it ever since, well, you ripped the cords out of its neck." She mentally cursed at herself and never would've known that doing something like that would whiplash her later on when she needed them. She sat down next to Chiro and continued to watch him play his game.

It wasn't long until Antauri came into the room and said that it was time to patrol the city. The team groaned and none of them felt like doing anything and that went for Azalea as well. Lately she's been noticing that everyone was getting so lazy, it wasn't even funny. Chiro on the other hand was so absorbed in his game that he didn't even bother to listen to Antauri. The black monkey used his mind intensely to turn off the game that their leader was playing to make him pay attention. Azalea didn't know that somebody could do that in real life. She got this sudden thought that maybe she should have Gibson take a look inside Antuari's brain.

"Wow," she said. "Hey Antauri, have you ever considered being in a movie because that was just fricking bad-ass!"

"Maybe," he replied. "But we really need to patrol the city team. The Skeleton King could strike at any moment."

"Yeah," Sparx agreed. "It's not he takes a summer vacation or anything." Azalea then remembered the times when the Skeleton King used to go to the Shuggazoom Bahamas for his small vacations…and his tan wasn't pretty. Of course the team didn't know about this because if they did then they would destroy his Citadel of Bone in a heartbeat. Her tone sounded sarcastic.

"Uh, yeah, it would be really weird now wouldn't it?"

"But I'm tired of protecting the city," Chiro complained. "I just wish that sometimes the city could protect itself." Azalea had to admit, she was surprised for a superhero 'leader' like him to say something like that. Now he was just being a jerk. She gave a big huff.

"Really Chiro?"

"It's not that I don't want to help my home planet, but it would just be nice if we could build some kind of defense system to make our work a little easier." Azalea thought to herself that they all were getting really lazy. She guessed that maybe protecting the city everyday was like homework for him after a while. Boring, but she would much rather protect a city then to go to school that's for sure. In that way she was a little envious of Chiro. Azalea began hearing Gibson go into his "logical" theories about this, going on and on about how hard it would be to build a machine like that. In the corner of her eye as he was rambling on about that she saw Otto starting to build the machine like it was nothing.

It wasn't long until Otto was finished constructing a small version of the device that they were going to put up in the city. Gibson was completely opposed to the idea and said that they would need some kind of threat detector on it. Otto turned it on and scanned the blue monkey, saying,

"No threat detected." Azalea began to find this amusing. This was her first time seeing Gibson, the brains of the group getting owned by Otto. She put her hands behind her head and grinned at the scene. The blue monkey cleared his throat.

"Yes, but there would need to be something in it that would help capture monsters in it, like a protective bubble." Otto pressed a button and a big pink bubble came out of one of the holes in the machine and trapped Gibson in it. He began floating in the air. It looked like he was trapped inside an over-sized bubble of bubblegum.

"That works," said Chiro. "Otto, continue building it and once it's finished let's go put it up on the tallest building in Shuggazoom!"

"Ha, ha," said Gibson, looking annoyed. "Now can you please release me?" Otto once again pressed a button on the machine and the bubble popped, while he crashed to the ground. Antauri said that he was still opposed to the idea and said that it wasn't a good idea, but the team didn't listen to him and continued to build the defense system anyway. While the team was busy with that Azalea said to the black monkey,

"I wouldn't waste your breath. They're not going to listen anyway. I'm actually pretty curious to see how this is going to go."

"Not good, I can sense that for sure."

When the machine was finished being built the team helped put it up, which didn't take as long as Azalea thought that it would and she had to say, it looked pretty impressive. It was a giant mechanical device that was black and in the shape of a rhombus. They stuck it right on top of the tallest building in Shuggazoom. Otto tested it and the team thought that the machine was actually going to attack them. Azalea laughed at them because of that and when they came back to the robot the first thing that Chiro did was playing his games.

"You guys are getting so lazy," Azalea pointed out. "If you don't keep up on your training Chiro you're 'going to get soft' as Ivan once said to me." He didn't say anything and continued to play his games as he usually did. She rolled her eyes and continued, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

A little while later the alarms went off in the Super Robot, saying that an unidentified object is approaching. Chiro stopped playing his games and instead the big screen showed them of what looked like a meteor-like rock coming straight for the city, except that on it looked as if a bunch of colorful rocks decorated it like…uh, a fruitcake? And that's exactly what Gibson said. Azalea stared at him blankly.

"A…fruitcake?"

"Yes, a fruitcake like object is approaching."

"Is it edible?" Otto asked. They all ignored his stupid question and Sparx just told him to just activate the defense system that they built already. He took out the remote stick for it and the device went into action, covering the entire city with what looked like the record breaker of the biggest pink bubble that someone blew, using bubblegum that anybody could ever blow. It appeared to be a successful attempt in destroying the space object, but without anyone knowing some left over pieces of the fruitcake slipped in through the barrier as it was forming over the city. If only they put up the large pink bubblegum sooner. The seven of them stood there inside of the Super Robot, observing what was going on in the city.

"Well…that worked better than I expected," said Azalea. She was the first to break the silence.

"A very successful first attempt," said Gibson.

"Maybe this thing could work after all," Chiro said. "Right Antauri?"

"I still don't agree with trusting a machine to do our job for us, but it is quite helpful."

In no time the team was busy doing the usual and Chiro continued to play his video games on the main screen of the Super Robot, while Azalea stood around and watched him play. They all thought that the threat was vanquished once and for all, but that was far from the truth. They were all going to soon realize that maybe Antauri was right after all.

A few hours later in the day the alarms in the Super Robot went off…again. Everyone gathered around the main computer of the robot to see that a giant bat looking creature with wings and a body and talons like a hawk was going around and terrorizing the city. They were all shocked at this and wondered how this monster could've gotten inside the barrier in the first place. Gibson said that it must've been some kind of default while the barrier was forming, but it must've been a pretty big one that's for sure. Chiro exclaimed,

"Monkey team! Mobilize!" The monkeys began going up their individually colored tubes and Chiro was going to as well, until Azalea stopped him and asked,

"What about me? My Powers of Darkness hardly work since the Skeleton King weakened them. Give me my sword and I can help you guys!"

"No," Chiro said flatly. "Gibson and Antauri said that sword is dangerous and we're not going to allow you to wield it again. You can come with me into Torso Tank Driver 1."

"Okay." He took her hand and they both went into the main torso of the Super Robot. Everyone then yelled out their battle cry, which still sounded like gibberish to Azalea and with that they were ready to fight the monster. She had to admit, she was a bit surprised that it took them this long to prepare for battle.

The team began controlling the Super Robot and went over to where the monster was to go and face it. The first thing that came to Otto when he saw it was that he blurted out that it was a Flytor. Knowing him and his way of naming every monster they encounter, everyone thought that they would mind as well call it that.

The battle began by having the Super Robot rush after the Flytor that was gliding around the city. They would fly after it, but because of Azalea they couldn't, so they had to go after it on foot. As the monster flew around for a bit, the defense system was going to attack it, but the monster did some kind of supersonic screech to the machine and caused it to go into "a nervous breakdown". Since the Super Robot was pretty close to the defense system, it called them a threat and began shooting at them with missiles, getting hit multiple times. Azalea wasn't in a seat in the Torso Tank Driver 1, so she ended up getting tossed around as the robot shook with every blow they took. She felt like she was the ball in a pinball machine. The red flashing alarms traveled throughout all the cockpits in the robot, alarming them of the damage they were taking. She saw Chiro wince.

"Chiro!" Antauri exclaimed. "We can't hold up much longer!" They moved the Super Robot out of the way of the defense system's line of sight and up from above, then had the Flytor attack them with its supersonic waves, shocking the robot. The team could feel the pain resonating through them and let out a shriek. The robot then became drained of power and its red eyes faded away into blackness as it crashed to the ground. The defense system scanned the Super Robot saying,

"Threat eliminated."

Azalea regained herself from the shock that they all endured and took a glimpse at Chiro. She saw that he was alright and said to the monkey team that they'll have to defeat the Flytor and their own defense system with their own hands. He began putting on his jet-pack.

"You stay here," he ordered. "We'll take care of this." Azalea still didn't like being on the sidelines of action, but at the same time didn't want to argue with him while that Flytor was going around threatening the city.

"Okay," she said. "But if I knew that I was going to spectate I should've gotten some popcorn ready first."

The team flew up to where the Flytor was and they saw that the giant monster knocked over the defense system and it collided into the Shuggazoom waters. In a way they thought that it was a good idea to be rid of the defense system since it was also attacking them, but the bad news was that the pink force field around the city was still up, trapping them all. At least they could all focus on defeating the Flytor. The pink bubble was their second priority.

"Third formation team!" Chiro instructed. The monkeys got into their battle positions and one by one, all began using their moves on it to try and take it down. The thing was is that they haven't battled with their own hands for so long that their teamwork was terrible. They got knocked around by the Flytor everywhere, like a pinball machine. Heck, Nova and Otto even got eaten by the Flytor in the process. Azalea turned away in disgust as she could see them being digested, since the monster's skin was see through. She thought that it was as good thing that she wasn't eating anything at the time.

Fortunately the monkeys managed to free themselves. Nova punching its guts out and Otto sawing his way through the Flytor's body. When all was said and done the monster was destroyed and its body parts splashed all over the pavement, lifeless. She gazed at Chiro through the window of the Super Robot, thinking how awesome he looked standing there in his uniform with his orange scarf flying in the breeze.

_He's so cool, it's ridiculous. _

She got rid of the thought and wondered what was coming over her there for a second. She was curious to know where that came from.

Azalea came out of the cockpit of the Super Robot and went out to greet them. She said that they did pretty well for seriously slacking off these past few days. She gave Chiro and the team a hi five. Antauri began,

"Now do you all see why we shouldn't trust a machine to do our work for us?" Chiro and the others finally agreed with him this time and they said that they would continue to patrol the city of Shuggazoom. Azalea smiled and put her hand on her hips.

"Now that we have all that settled how in the hell are we gonna get rid of that over-sized pink piece of bubblegum?"

"I and Otto can rebuild the machine again and once it's working we can be rid of that force field," Gibson explained.

A day later after the defeat of the Flytor once again Chiro and the rest of the monkey team was playing more video games. Antauri came in and said that it was time to go and patrol the city. Azalea was just standing towards the side watching them play, while sipping on an extra sugary cup of coffee that she made.

"Uh, yeah, I'm kind of busy right now."

"'Kind of busy?'" Antauri repeated. He once again used his mind to shut off the TV screen, leaving it go fuzzy. Chiro let out a nervous laugh.

"Just joking," he said with a wry smile. He got changed into his team uniform and exclaimed, "Monkey team, we have a job to do!" The monkeys went out of the Super Robot ahead of him and before Chiro could go out to meet them, Azalea stopped him.

"Hey Chiro. Got a second?" He went over to her and asked,

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say how ridiculous you guys looked when you were fighting that Flytor, but you did well in saving the city again. It was sad to see you guys in such a terrible state yesterday." She laughed at the thought, but then her attitude turned serious. She had a smirk spread across her face. "You really shouldn't start slacking off Chiro, not now, because from now on you're going to be my rival! So when the time comes; when we fight again I want you to be at your best! A fair one on one match with just the two of us. We haven't fought that much in training, but every time I did I lost, so one day I want to surpass you. Will you accept?" She put out her hand for a handshake. Chiro blankly stared at her and it took a while for the information to sink into his brain. He grinned and replied,

"Sure." They both shook hands on it.

"But can we still be allies and friends?" Chiro nodded his head.

"Of course." She grinned and afterwards Azalea pushed him towards the door.

"Now go! You have a city that needs protection." They kindly smiled at one another before Chiro went out of the Super Robot to begin his patrol around Shuggazoom. Azalea crossed her arms and still smiled in his direction. It came to her that she forgot to thank him for everything that he has done for her. She figured that there will always be a next time.

"One day Chiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I thought that chapter went surprisingly well. I loved watching this episode, but not only that, I thought that it would be really funny to have Azalea talk down to Chiro and the team about how lazy they were getting. LOL! Reviews, comments and constructive criticism is much welcomed. NO flames please (for you trolls out there)!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11: We're Lost! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! I only own my oc's Azalea and Ivan, which are the characters I created myself. **

**Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry about the late update, but here you guys go. :) I would like to sincerely thank those of you reading, reviewing and favoriting/following this story. Without your support I would never have gotten this far. I know sometimes I might not update for a while, but don't worry, I'll come back eventually, but I will NEVER leave you guys hanging for ten months straight. That would be too cruel. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: We're Lost! Part 1 <strong>

Not long after the Flytor incident Otto managed to get the engines for the flying mechanism of the Super Robot working again. The robot was once again able to hover and now that it is they all thought that it was about time to search for Azalea's long lost little brother. She gave them an idea of where she has seen his space pod travel off to, but it didn't help much and he could've been anywhere in the galaxy. This still didn't stop them all from trying.

The seven of them were currently soaring through the galaxy. This was Azalea's first time being off from a planet so she could see how beautiful the stars were. There were so many of them! Their light shined through the black vastness of space and twinkled like a million pieces of crushed diamonds, scattered about. She looked out of the window to see all of this and could get glimpses of meteors and some space rocks passing by. Azalea felt as if she was a bird sailing through the sky.

Chiro and the monkey team have already experienced all of this before, so this really wasn't anything new for them. Gibson activated a tracking device that could read all human lifeforms such as Azalea from long distances. It was a device that he and Otto just recently built into the Super Robot. So far they got nothing.

Towards the side of the room Otto said that he was working on a new project with Gibson that could teleport them anywhere in the universe so that they could make traveling easier. Azalea thought that was a really neat idea. On Earth where she came from building a teleportation machine was a dream that all sci-fi writers and people alike wished would become a reality. Now here she was in another universe trillions of light years away from Earth, and she's actually going to experience one right here, right now…if it goes well. Antauri began piloting the Super Robot while Gibson and Otto were building the machine.

Azalea was sitting in one of the pod chairs in the Super Robot and just sat there while the team was hard at work, helping her trying to find Ivan's whereabouts. She felt a little guilty because of that. She asked Chiro and the monkeys if there was something she could help them out with, but they all said that they had everything under control. Azalea hoped that Ivan was alright, wherever he was out there.

"That reminds me," she said. "I was just wondering, how is it that there's gravity and oxygen inside of this robot?"

"There's a system that stores a plentiful amount of oxygen in here," Gibson replied, continuing to work on the teleportation machine. "As for gravity we have something called an Anti-Float Gravitational System. All space ships have them in Shuggazoom." To Azalea she found that fascinating. She heard on a lot of TV programs that scientists were trying to figure out a way to get gravity into ships, so that people's bones don't get brittle out in the void. If she brought the blueprints to something like that on her home planet then who knows how the people would react to such an extraordinary finding.

"Hmm…interesting. You have to show me how to build one of those things sometime."

A little while later the teleportation machine that Gibson and Otto were working on was finally finished. They were excited to try it out for the first time and got everybody to gather around so that Gibson could do a presentation on it. The blue monkey made last minute changes to the device, making sure the bolts and screws were securely tight. Nobody wanted the machine to malfunction or get out of hand. Nova had objections about this.

"You sure this is safe?"

"I think it is," Otto replied.

"Well, we haven't tried it out yet," said Gibson. "Please bear with me that this will work. I haven't tried building something this…complicated before. There's a high possibility that the molecular structure for teleportation could get out of hand."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Antauri.

"You sure that you can't test it out in a safe vicinity or something?" Chiro questioned.

"Just plug it in already," Azalea urged. "We'll be prepared for the worst." Sparx agreed and begged Otto and Gibson to try it out already. The green monkey plugged in the machine into the nearest outlet and Gibson turned the "on" switch. From there all hell broke loose.

The teleportation device made humming noises that grew louder by the second and a blue energy engulfed around them and the entire Super Robot. The force coming from the machine was incredible and pushed them all back to the ground. The blue light got so blinding that Azalea and the team had to shield their eyes. She could hear Gibson yelling to Otto to unplug the machine through all the racket, but he was too much out of reach in order to pull the plug. The team let out a shriek as this was all happening. A loud whooshing sound followed soon after and that was all that she remembered.

Azalea woke up to the sound of hearing Chiro call out her name and shaking her and asking if she was alright. She gradually aroused from her short sleep and hastily sat up. She saw that the Super Robot was a mess. Scattered across the floor was the parts of the teleportation machine that blew up after the sudden overload in the mechanism. She was surprised nobody got seriously hurt. The rest of the team members were already wide awake. Gibson was pondering over why all of this went wrong. He double checked to make sure everything was set multiple times and the device was still a complete failure.

"That was an interesting feeling. What just happened?" Azalea asked.

"We got teleported galaxies away from Shuggazoom, that's what happened," Sparx replied.

"And now the machines broken and we don't even know how to make it work again so that we can get back home!" Nova added.

"Hold on a second guys," Chiro announced. "I'm sure that we'll figure out something to get out of this mess. We always do." Antauri agreed.

"Indeed. We just need to figure out how to get this machine properly working again. Gibson, do you have an idea of how this went wrong?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't. The only thing that I can think of is that we forgot one very important metal. One that we can't get from our own galaxy."

"Do you know what it's called?" Azalea asked.

"No, but I do know that we can get it from a nearby planet around here somewhere." He typed in something onto the main computer of the Super Robot and the screen showed them the nearest planet where it has that mineral on. "There we go. We can go there and fetch the metal. We only need some of it. If we get that metal I think I can get the teleportation machine working again."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Nova. "Let's go and get it so that we can get out of here and find Azalea's brother!"

They had the Super Robot land on the unknown planet. Chiro was going to put his suit on since most planets that they go to don't have oxygen or gravity for that matter, but Antauri told them that there was oxygen and gravity here on this planet so wearing space suits wasn't necessary. They took a look on the planet using the main computer/ TV system of the robot. They were all surprised to see that the planet was full of ponds, lakes, rivers and plenty of oceans. Gibson recorded that this planet was approximately made up of eighty percent water. As for the other twenty percent it was land that was filled with breath taking trees, vegetation and a plentiful amount of sweet smelling flowers. They looked closely familiar to the ones on Earth, but it wasn't their home planet that's for sure.

"So where do you think we can get this mineral Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"It's around here somewhere. This device senses that it's fairly close."

"Then let's get this metal and get out of here," said Nova. Azalea was going to go outside with the rest of the team, but the black monkey stopped her.

"You can stay here Azalea," Antauri instructed. "This shouldn't take too long." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Ever since she's been with the team she could tell that they still didn't trust her that much. It was understandable, but she wished that she could be able to wield her Sword of Destruction and help them fight. She wasn't all that useless after all. Azalea obeyed as Chiro and the team went out.

Two long hours have passed and Azalea was starting to get worried about the guys. Gibson reassured her before that it wouldn't take very long, but two hours seemed like a long time to her. With them being on an unknown planet it would be natural for them to run into trouble. Azalea finished sipping the last of her fourth cup of coffee that she's had since the team's been gone. She mostly drank it out of boredom. It's too bad that they didn't have any more sugar that she can put in her coffee. She wondered why it was all gone already.

It wasn't long before there was a bunch of what looked like fish people that was right outside the Super Robot's front door. With them they had Chiro and the monkey team with their hands tied behind their back, making it certain that they were captured. Azalea saw all of this from the main screen.

These fish people looked like regular people, except their skin color was blue and their eyes were narrower than ordinary people. They dressed like they were from some kind of native tribe. The males shirtless with tribal markings all over them and wearing a short kilt made of leather, while the women wore knee high fitted dresses made out of animal hide. They also had paint markings on their arms and faces. Most of the people's hair was black, but some had dark brown messy looking hair too. These people also had gills on the sides of their necks as well as flappers on their arms and feet. They all had handmade weapons such as spears, swords and bows and arrows in their hands, making it known that they weren't friendly. The main male leader of the group announced to Azalea that she has to come out or else her friends will get killed. She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Damn, how did Chiro and the others get captured by such…uncivilized people?" She rolled her eyes and thought that she'd mind as well do as they say…for now. She would've gotten her Sword of Destruction, but it would be too risky with the others in custody.

She came out of the Super Robot with her hands up in the air and tried telling them that they weren't here to harm anyone or cause any trouble. They continued to point their spears and swords at her while they tied her hands behind her back with thick and rough twin. The fish people began taking them somewhere and forcefully pushing them in the direction that they want them to go. Azalea turned towards Chiro.

"How did you…?"

"Please don't ask. These people are stronger then they look." Azalea couldn't believe that the team got captured like this, but for now thought that it was best to go along with it.

They could see some kind of village up in the distance after a long ways of walking. In that time the team was using to get out of their dire situation. Otto began by easily slicing the ropes with his hand saws and quickly freed the others, so that in no time they were ready to once again fight these fish people. They all used their moves (except for Azalea) to assault them back, Chiro also used the Power Primate in order to finish them off. They were taken aback by his power, catching them off guard, which led to their defeat. The fish people retreated back to their village. The team could see more reinforcements on the way, hastily surrounding them. There were even more of them then there were before. About the size of a small army.

The team and the fish people were going to attack one another again, but there was a loud voice that emitted from behind the crowds of fish people.

"STOP!"

Everyone paused and coming up from behind the small army of fish people, was the elder of their tribe. He came forth towards the monkey team and used a cane to help him walk. His white beard was long and was bald on the top of his head.

"Who is your leader?" the elder asked. Chiro came forward a few steps.

"I am."

"I apologize for my tribe to attack you, but lately we've been on the defense more than usual. Do you come in peace?" The monkeys put away their weapons and Chiro replied,

"Yes, we do. You see, we're lost in this galaxy and we need some sort of mineral or metal of some sort from this planet in order to get back home." The elder stroked his beard.

"Yes, I do see. You are talking about the Almcoite are you not? Here, it's a sacred black stone that is found in the caves. We crush it up into a fine dust and use it in our ceremonies and use it in our everyday lives. I would be as generous as to give you some, but unfortunately the Ephrodite's have taken it all from us and our caves that we use to mine it."

"What are these Ephrodite's that you're talking about?" Chiro asked.

"Come to the village first and make yourself at home. I will explain further our situation to you seven." A few of the warriors that were there cut the ropes that were binding their wrists off of them with their spears and they followed their elder to the village.

When they made it to the inside walls of the village it felt more like a small town then anything. There were quite a few fish people doing their daily chores and they lived inside huts. Some were really big, others seemed like they could only fit one person. Azalea could feel the villagers narrow eyes pierce through them as they all walked to the elder's meeting tent.

The seven of them were seated on wooden benches in a big structural tent, made out of sticks, hides of animals and a hole in the roof. A fireplace was built underneath the hole, allowing the smoke for somewhere to escape. They all sat across from the fish people's elder and he began explaining more in detail to them.

"We've been fighting these Ephrodite's for a long time now. They are our sworn enemies. Their giant mosquito like insects that use their long proboscis as a sword and once it implants its proboscis into your skin, it sucks all your blood out of your body until you die. We have lost quite a few great warriors because of them. Because of them we can't get our important Almcoite stones back. So will you help us? If you do we will reward you with all of the Almcoite that you need." The monkey team looked at one another and weren't too sure if they should. At the same time if they don't then they won't be able to get the mineral they need in order to get their teleportation system working again. They all ended up making the decision to do so. Chiro nodded his head.

"Yes, we'll help you elder. Just tell us what you want us to do." The elder bowed to them.

"We are forever grateful, young ones. I'll bring out my son to instruct you what to do. He is excellent at the arts of war. Ivan! We have guests!" Azalea wasn't too sure if she heard him correctly at first. She cocked her head to the side.

"Ivan?" she echoed. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait, don't tell me…" From behind them Ivan came in through the entrance, Azalea's younger brother. He stood there inside of the tent. He was right there in front of her in the flesh, but something was off about him. He wasn't his usual outgoing and happy self like she knew him. His blue eyes were two cold blue stones and he looked at her like she was some kind of stranger. Normally if Ivan would be going nuts to see his favorite cartoon characters were actually real, but…he wasn't. Azalea ignored this at first because she was so delighted to see him that she couldn't express herself at how happy she was. "Ivan!" she exclaimed. She went up to him and embraced him in a big tight hug. Azalea's fear intensified when she heard him say the words,

"Who are you?"


	12. Chapter 12: We're Lost! Part 2

**Disclaimer: As I've said for the past eleven chapters *rolls eyes*, I do NOT own SRMTHFG at all! I only own my oc's Azalea and Ivan that I've created myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: We're Lost! Part 2 <strong>

"Who are you?" Ivan asked, emotionless. Azalea felt pierced when he asked that. How could he not recognize her or know of her? What happened to him while he was away all this time? She released her embrace and stared at him, shocked.

"Ivan, it's me, Azalea. Your sister." His blank expression turned into a mix of confusion and sadness. He searched through his memory, but couldn't find anything in his head about ever meeting her.

"So this is your brother?" Chiro asked.

"I suppose you two do look similar," said Antauri. She put a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Yes," Azalea began. "He's my little brother Ivan. You see elder, I've been looking for him for a long time. We've been separated when we were in a…dire situation."

"I see. I suppose I should give an explanation on what happened to him. You see, when Ivan first came here we found him and took him in, though some of our kind didn't like it I adopted him as my son. He was a very energetic and high spirited young human, but when he went out to the nearest lake to get some water, he accidentally slipped on a rock and fell unconscious. When he woke up he was never the same. He completely lost all of his memories. I tried to tell him about the place he came from, from what he told me, but he doesn't believe me. All that he knows his name and the experiences he's been through since he's been here."

"I see," said Azalea. "But…I was so glad to see him. I wanted him to see the look on his face when he could actually meet his superhero idols in person."

"Your brother knows of us?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, you mean I didn't tell you guys yet? He loved the monkey team and he really admired you a lot Chiro. He always used to say to me how he wanted to be like you someday." The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I never thought that I was that special or popular."

"Back to the situation team," Antauri began. "We need to figure out how to destroy these blood sucking Ephrodite insects." Gibson shivered at the thought of the giant overgrown insects.

"I never liked bugs. Their disgusting pre-maturely evolved creatures."

"So what's the best way to squash these bugs?" Nova asked. The elder stroked his beard.

"Well…they mostly follow instructions on attacking from their leader. You can usually tell because the top one has a shiny silver appearance and is slightly larger than the others."

"Ah, so we need to destroy their leader," Sparx said. The blue monkey yawned, bored.

"Well that's nothing new. I guess they're not too bright."

"The Ephrodites are more likely to come when we have Almcoite stones in our hands," Ivan said rather seriously. "If we manage to get some into our hands and put it out as bait we could ambush them with a few tricks up our sleeves. From there it will be best for a few of us to get up close and personal with the head Ephrodite." Azalea wasn't used to having her brother act so serious and mature before. She knew that if they were back on Earth he would've been probably about ten right now. Even so, that's quite a big difference from turning just a year older.

"Yes, your right Ivan," said the elder. "We'll do that then. I'll have Ivan fetch a few Almcoite stones while I get my people prepared for battle. In the meantime you seven can get yourselves set up. I'll tell you all the plan right now while we're doing that." Ivan made his way out and the elder explained to the team about what they were going to be exactly doing. The team thought that it was a good idea, so they finished making their preparations and hid in the village until the Ephrodites come out. When they do they're all going to ambush these creatures? They all hoped that this would work.

When all of the preparations were set Ivan placed what little Almcoite they managed to scrap up in the village and caves and placed it right on the outskirts of their town. They had all of the traps set up and everyone was equipped for battle. The fish people's elder supplied Azalea with a steel sword of their own since she didn't have anything to attack with. At times like these she wished that she had her Powers of Darkness and Sword of Destruction back in her possession again.

As for all of their positions the fish people warriors were out in plain sight, surrounding their village that they've sworn to protect while the Hyper Force Team was hidden within the walls of the village. They were told that when Ivan gave them the signal that they would do a surprise attack on the Ephrodite's when they weren't expecting it. Sparx, Nova and Otto were on one side of the village while Gibson, Antauri, Chiro and Azalea was on the other. They thought that it would be wise if they were a bit spread out more. They closely watched Ivan so that they can know when they can strike.

"Hey guys," Azalea whispered. "How exactly are we going to destroy the Ephrodite leader again?"

"When Ivan gives us the signal we're all going to come out and charge in until we get to the leader, which the elder said is usually far in the back, guarded by a horde of Ephrodites protecting him." She smirked.

"Ah, I see. I'm usually pretty good at that. Not too sure how effective I can be against giant vampire mosquitoes though, but I'll do my best."

It was a while before Azalea could see these Ephrodites that the elder and fish people talked about being enemies for so long now. She saw that they really did look like a monstrous version of a mosquito. They were about the size of a one story house and their legs were long and as thin as spaghetti, but had hair that covered them. Azalea stared into their fly compound eyes. Their proboscis were just as long as a long sword and were really thick. Hordes of them began coming flying in after the Almcoite that was laid out. They gathered around it and fought off the fish people using their proboscis to attack and stab them.

Azalea cringed with disgust as one of the fish people got skewered like a kebab with one of the Ephrodite's proboscis. His blood oozed out of him and more Ephrodites gathered around him and in less than a few seconds and sucked up the blood from his body clean. The giant mosquito shook the fish person's body off of its long proboscis and continued to fight off their enemies. Of course she saw a few of the fish warriors defeat quite a few Ephrodites, but noticed that the fish people were beginning to lose to them once again. She looked in the direction where Ivan was and she watched him fight for a little bit. He did surprisingly well with the sword and was helping out the fish people's fight against their enemies. He cut down them down better than any of the others could. It came to her that he might fight just as well as herself.

Azalea peaked over the horizon and could see the leader of the Ephrodite race in the very back, far away from where the fish people were. He was just like the elder described. Much bigger than the rest of his kind and his body and proboscis was a silver color, unlike the others. He was guarded by quite a few Ephrodites. Azalea wondered how they could get all the way over there to the leader without getting killed from the others along the way. She shivered at the thought of ending up like those other fish people that she saw die by their hands or proboscis in this case.

Chiro could sense her distress and put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her with a smile.

"We can do this Azalea, just follow our lead." She grinned back at him and put her hand on the hilt of her sheathed sword. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know we can."

It wasn't long before Ivan gave the team the signal to attack. At this point this was where most of the Ephrodites were gathering around the Almcoite. The fish people did their best to fight them off and away from it, but one of them took it in their legs and flew away with it before they could get the chance to get it back.

The team came out of their hiding places and rushed in after the Ephrodites. Chiro and the monkeys used their moves to put the beating on those overgrown insects. They did well in dodging their proboscis attacks and at this rate went faster in killing them off then when the fish people were fighting them off by themselves. They were a bit startled at the assaults they did on their enemies. They've never seen anything like it before since their planet wasn't well developed in technology yet.

Chiro backed Azalea up while he allowed her to go ahead of him to face the Ephrodite leader. She maneuvered away from the other Ephrodite's attacks and weaved in through their long lanky legs until she finally arrived at their leader. Azalea was overwhelmed by its size, which she was before, but wasn't too sure if she could do this on her own. Chiro and the monkeys were still further behind her since she outraced them, but still.

The Ephrodite leader was immediately alerted that she was there in front of him so he furiously stabbed his proboscis at her. She was taken off guard and tripped over her feet and crashed to the ground. That was a close call for Azalea. She barely missed his assault by an inch. The giant mosquito in the meantime tried to stab her too hard and since he missed its proboscis got deeply stuck in the ground. When this happened it came to Azalea how they could defeat these deadly insects. She finally targeted its weakness.

Before the leader could get its proboscis out of the ground she used that time to cut some of its legs off. She cut off three of them before the mosquito let out a loud shriek. It was calling some of his warriors because once he did that more of them from the village came flying over to him.

Azalea didn't think that she could make it at this rate, but surprisingly she did because Chiro, the monkey team and Ivan fought them off for her. They all did their absolute best to give her some time to finish slaying the leader, but they couldn't keep it up for long.

"Azalea!" Chiro exclaimed. "Hurry! Defeat the leader!"

Without a second thought she went over to its body and was still trying to get its proboscis that was stuck in the ground. Its body was on the ground since she cut off a few of its legs so that she could reach it easier. Azalea rose up her sword and swiftly cut its head off and then stabbed its body a few times before the Ephrodite leader stopped struggling. Its battered body then laid motionless on the ground.

When the other Ephrodites saw that their leader was dead, they stopped in their tracks and they all looked at one another. It appeared as if they were communicating to each other with their legs and body motions. They stared back at the fish people who were still trying to kill them and they ended up deciding to fly away from them. Azalea lowered her sword when she saw them all retreat and she had mixed feelings.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Ivan sheathed his sword at his side and replied,

"Now that they don't have a leader telling them what to do none of them know what to do anymore." The monkey team gathered around and they all put their weapons away, now that it was over. Ivan turned to Azalea and slightly bowed to her. "Thank you for slaying the leader for us. Thank you everyone. If it wasn't for you seven then we would've lost this battle as well."

"So is your war over now?" Otto asked.

"It appears so. I'll have my father negotiate with them to see if we can make a treaty with them so that they can bring our Almcoite stones and mines back. If it all goes well then we'll give you all as much as you'd like as our token of appreciation."

"Thank you Ivan," said Chiro. Ivan turned toward the village to see that the fish people were pulling back and going inside of the village. Some of the wounded were being carried on handmade stretchers.

"We should go back now," he suggested.

At around the end of the day the elder had Azalea and the team go back inside of their meeting tent. They all took a seat on the wooden benches, across from him in front of the burning fire pit and began announcing to them what happened so far.

"Well, I talked to one of the Ephrodites and they said that they agreed to make the treaty with us. They all gladly gave to us our Almcoite back and our mines. They also said that they would leave us alone from now on. As promised I'll give you all as much Almcoite as you want."

"Thank you elder," said Chiro. "Now we'll be able to get back home."

"We'll never forget what you all have done for us. We'll leave you the Almcoite at your giant machine. Good luck and take care young ones."

"Wait!" Azalea said. "What about Ivan? He's my brother and we've all been looking for him for a while now. I know you adopted him as your son and everything, but…" Before she could say anything the elder replied,

"I know that you are telling the truth. You two do look very similar and seem to be relatives. You can take him if you'd like, but I've known him for so long now I'll miss the boy. Not only that, but I don't think that you can make him leave this place even if you want to. Ever since he's lost his memories I don't think he'll believe you."

"We'll figure out something," said Sparx.

"I don't think that he's completely lost his memories," said Gibson. "If you'd say that he slipped on a rock and lost his memories, then I think there's a high possibility that if he does it again then he could get them back." Azalea cocked her head to the side and thought about it.

"You mean like how it goes in the movies?"

"Uh, yeah, something similar to that. No guarantee that it'll work one hundred percent, but I'd say less than forty percent."

"Then we'll take that forty percent chance," said Antauri. "I'd say we could give it a shot, even if it might…hurt him."

They all went to the location where they last left their Super Robot at and when they did they saw that Ivan was there with a few other fish people. They just finished bringing in the Almcoite stones that they needed in order to get their teleportation device working again. Azalea thought that they brought in too much of it. The stones were stacked up really high, but she figured that they could just take what they needed. The monkeys helped bring some of it inside the Super Robot until they got more than enough of it.

Afterwards some of the fish people left until it was only the team and Ivan. Azalea once again tried to convince him that he should really come along with them since she's his sister and they've been looking for him for a long time now. He didn't believe her or any of the team when they tried to persuade him. At the same time Azalea didn't blame him. If she lost all of her memories then she wouldn't want go with some strangers either, but she absolutely refused to have her and the team come all the way out here to find him and not be able to take him with them. Now that they couldn't convince him they thought that it was time to go to plan b.

Ivan began walking away and purposely Azalea tripped him and he collapsed head first on the largest Almcoite stone that he brought for them. The moment on impact Ivan fell unconscious and he laid there motionless on the ground. Azalea felt bad for doing that to him, but if it was going to get his memories back then she would gladly help him out with that. Chiro helped her carry him inside of the Super Robot so that Gibson could bandage up his head wound right away. With that they all waved their goodbyes to the fish people's elder and they flew away in their Super Robot off of their planet and back into space.

It was a while before Gibson and Otto finished fixing up their teleportation machine that they built, but eventually they fixed it up by placing the Almcoite stones in the correct places and for once it began working properly. It was their fault for building that machine in the first place, getting them all lost in another galaxy and having everyone worked up there for a second, but at the same time Azalea thought that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Without them accidentally sending them to another galaxy then they probably would've never found Ivan. He would've forever been lost in space. This situation kind of reminded her of the old Lost in Space TV show that her parents used to watch on early Sunday mornings.

By the time that Ivan woke up, after a few hours, they were already in Shuggazoom. The team was glad that they made it back to their home planet, at last. Gibson told Azalea of her brother's condition and said that he'll be alright. She just gave him a small concussion is all. She felt worse than she did before about intentionally injuring Ivan. At least he was alright.

When Gibson was going to make himself some coffee using the coffee maker that they had, he opened the cupboard to where he usually placed the package of whole bean dark roast coffee at. When he looked he couldn't find it anywhere in sight. He thought that maybe Azalea misplaced it or something so he checked the other cupboards too, but still couldn't find any. He also realized that somehow the package of sugar that they had before going on their little adventure of theirs mysteriously disappeared too. The blue monkey immediately knew who could do something like this. He called Azalea and she went into the room and asked,

"What's up?"

"Do you know where the whole bean coffee is? Last time I remembered I just bought some. The sugar is also gone." She thought back to the time where while after they landed on the planet after that little incident they had her stay in the Super Robot. She remembered drinking all of their coffee and taking every last drop of sugar. She resisted the urge to smile and replied,

"Umm…I don't know. I could've sworn that I remember last time Chiro drinking some." Gibson narrowed his eyes.

"But Chiro doesn't drink coffee." Shit! At times like these Azalea wished that she would've watched the show with Ivan when they were on Earth. Looks like she couldn't get away with blaming it on someone else this time. She looked at the clock and said urgently,

"Uh, yeah, I remembered that I should be somewhere right about now. TTYL (talk to you later) Gibson!" With that she rushed out of the room.

"AZALEA!" she heard Gibson shout. This taught Azalea a very important lesson. Don't mess with Gibson and his coffee time. She also remembered not to mess with Otto's tools. Who else is she gonna mess with next time? The blue monkey thought about what she just said and asked himself, "What does 'TTYL' mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, love that ending. XD I should do a chapter sometime where Azalea could teach Gibson texting language. That would be interesting now wouldn't it? I could be persuaded to stick a chapter like that in this story. Or as a one shot. : **


	13. Chapter 13: Questions that Need Answers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! I only own my oc's Azalea and Ivan, which I created myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Questions that Need Answers <strong>

A day later Azalea and the team went into the healing chambers to check on Ivan. She saw that he was still fast asleep on the operation table with a pillow underneath his head and a warm blanket covering him. She thought that he looked like he was having a peaceful sleep. Azalea noticed that there were some white bandages that were wrapped around his head. He hasn't woken up ever since they've arrived back on Shuggazoom. So far they haven't been having any attacks from the Skeleton King lately, which was good for them. Now all of them can focus on other important matters that they need to attend to.

"So Ivan is a really big fan of the Hyper Force Team?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah," Azalea replied. "So when he wakes up be prepared to have him go through one of his 'fan' moments that can be a bit scary at times."

"Oh, I see," said Chiro. She could tell that he wasn't too fond of what she said, but tried to say it in the nicest way possible. "I hope he isn't too bad. People like that are a bit weird."

"He's not that bad once he gets used to you guys, but at first, yeah, he'll probably flip getting to meet his idols in person." Azalea made her ways towards the door. "Let me know when he wakes up and I'll be outside if any of you need me." With that she made her way out of the healing chambers to the outside of the robot.

A few hours passed by in the blink of an eye. Azalea spent that time outside, sitting atop of the Super Robot's shoulders with her legs hanging over the edge. She was reflecting at all that had happened to her and Ivan since they've been on Shuggazoom. She was pondering over all of the questions that she still had since day one of being taken here by the Skeleton King. Azalea thought that if she thought over it long enough then maybe those questions would give her answers within time…but they haven't. She would ask some of the monkeys, but she felt a little embarrassed to ask her questions in front of everybody and didn't want to ask Chiro either. At this point if she didn't ask then she would never be able to get the answers she needs to some of her questions. There were some questions that should be asked while with others they should be revealed within time.

Azalea was broken out of her thoughts when she heard someone greet her from behind. She didn't know that somebody was with her. Her heart gave a sudden leap from her chest and she felt her upper body jump. She relaxed when she saw that it was just Chiro. Azalea took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She felt like hitting him.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just wondering if you were alright. You've been up here all day and you didn't even come back inside for some coffee this morning." He knew that whenever she didn't have coffee there was something up with her. Azalea looked back at the scenery of the city from up high on the robot and replied,

"Well…I was just thinking about everything that had happened to me since I've been here. I've been having a lot of questions ever since." Chiro took a seat next to her and also gazed upon the city.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Why was I even taken here in the first place? I know the Skeleton King took me here because he wanted me to work for him to kill you guys, but I don't understand why he chose me? Wouldn't it just be easier for him to take a fourteen year old girl from this world instead? I just don't understand why he would want to go through all of that just for me."

"That's something that none of us know except for the Skeleton King Azalea. We all know that there must be some reason why you and Ivan were taken here, but I think it's just one of those questions where time would reveal itself to us." Azalea chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've also been wondering, why are those so many bad guys who want to take over Shuggazoom so badly? Surly there must be other planets that are better for them to take over."

"It's because Shuggazoom was once corrupt place where evil inhabited at one point. Centuries ago there was a terrible war between the living and the dead. It was more of a massacre then a war. Two million were murdered and buried beneath the surface of the entire planet. The Skeleton King wishes to resurrect the dead and take over this world to rule, killing every human on this planet in the process; possibly even the galaxy."

"I never knew that Shuggazoom had such a cruel history to it. I always thought that the main reason why he wanted to take over this world was because this planet is more vulnerable to attacks since you and the monkey team are the only ones that are protecting it."

"It could be that too," Chiro said. "But it's mostly because there's a lot of people buried here and the Skeleton King wants to bring the dead back to life so that he can rule over them." Azalea nodded her head.

"Oh, okay, I see. Thank you for answering that for me. I've been thinking about that for a long time, as well as a bunch of other things. What about you Chiro? Do you have any family members or siblings?"

"The monkey team is my family."

"No, I mean, people that your blood related to?"

He went silent and the atmosphere around him changed. He stood up and said grimly,

"We should get back inside. It's starting to get dark." Azalea noticed this too, having him pointing it out and went back inside of the Super Robot with him. She asked herself,

_Did I just ask something I shouldn't have? _

Back inside of the robot Azalea and Chiro saw that Ivan was wide awake. They were all gathered in the main controls room of the Super Robot and her little bro grew fascinated with the robot monkeys. He was petting them and told them how adorable and awesome they all were, even though he couldn't understand what they were saying. The minute that the two of them came into the room Ivan looked in their direction and his expression lit up when he saw his sister.

"Azalea!" He ran up to her and gave her a big warm hug. Azalea embraced him back. "I missed you so much! Have you broken free yet from the Skeleton King?"

"Not completely even though I wish I did." They broke apart and Ivan was so thrilled to see his favorite TV show characters in real life. He turned towards Chiro.

"You're Chiro, the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! I've watched all of the episodes of you guys multiple times!" He had no idea what Ivan meant by "watching all of the episodes" but nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"That's good. So I'm popular where you guys come from?"

"Yeah! I've dreamed of one day meeting you all in person. Now it's come true!" Ivan continued to ramble on about all of their adventures that he's seen in the TV show and named off every one of the monkeys, their personalities, weapons and abilities. They were daunted at how much he knew about all of them. It was scary. Azalea sweat dropped, covered his mouth and said calmly,

"Okay, Ivan deep breaths. You're starting to scare everyone now."

"Where does this kid learn all of this stuff about us from?" Nova asked.

"It's rather disturbing," Gibson added grimly.

"Looks like we're famous, even galaxies away from Shuggazoom," said Otto. Ivan pushed Azalea's hand away from his mouth and blurted out,

"Hey Chiro, there's one thing that I don't know about you."

"Wonder what they could be."

"What's your past like before the monkey team?"

The room echoed silence and nobody said a word, just like what happened to Azalea when she asked that question. She knew that this could not be good. Chiro looked away for a few seconds and once he regained himself he forced a smile and replied,

"I'll tell you later." So far today this has been the second time he's been acting like that when somebody asks that question. Azalea thought that it was rude because when she first met the team he kept on accusing her about purposely hiding secrets from him, but in reality it was him who was actually keeping the secrets. They already knew all about her and Ivan, but she never thought about learning more about him, the leader of the group. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had some skeletons in her closet. It came her that maybe he had a really hard past if he was that opposed to talking about it. Chiro changed the subject.

"How about we can give you the grand tour of the Super Robot Ivan. Maybe we can even play some video games together down at the Shuggazoom arcade." Ivan knew that he was dodging that question once again, but he thought it was best if he went along with it. He nodded his head and said that he would like that. With that being said Chiro and her brother went around the Super Robot, talking to one another cheerfully once again.

Azalea just stood where she was and had a flashback to the time where she was still working for the Skeleton King. She went into one of the private rooms in the Citadel of Bone that she couldn't enter, but did it anyway. When she did walk in she saw that it was a small room littered with robot toys and action figures that a little boy would play with. Some of them were broken and rusty, telling her that time was wearing away at them. There was a mannequin wearing a gray uniform on it with a matching cap on its head. In the corner were a few framed pictures that were covered in dust and appeared as if they haven't been touched in ages. One of them was a picture of a small boy wearing the uniform on the mannequin, but the face of the picture was ripped off, so she didn't know who it was. Azalea had a feeling that they were past memories of Chiro, but there was one thing that still didn't make sense.

Why did the Skeleton King have them?

* * *

><p><strong>As you may have guessed by now I will put in my version of Chiro's past in future chapters of this story. But first they need to deal with the Skeleton King. XD Once again thanks for reading this. Your support and reviews is what keeps me motivated to write more chapters and update. :)<br>**


	14. Chapter 14: Mandarin

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! **

**Sorry about the wait. I've just been extremely busy lately and starting to get a bad case of writers block. *nervous laugh* But thanks for staying updated. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Mandarin <strong>

Now that the monkey team was beginning to get used to Azalea more than before, they all decided that she should start getting her martial arts and fighting skills up to par. If she ended up joining them one day then she would need to be at her best so that she can help them fight off their enemies. Ivan was watching them spar in the training room, while Azalea and Chiro were practicing their moves on one another. Since they knew that Azalea didn't have her Powers of Darkness anymore Chiro thought that it was better if he didn't use the Power Primate on her. They both fought hand to hand combat; they were at a very close tie and the team thought that it would never end, until Chiro took her off guard and swept her to the ground. She landed on the floor backwards with a big thump and the boy was considered to be the winner of this match.

"You did good Azalea," Chiro complemented. He put out her hand to her as an offer to help her up. She didn't take his hand and jumped to her feet on her own.

"I think that she's starting to get the hang of this," said Sparx. "And I thought she was good before."

"No! I'm not that good. I've lost to you a dozen times already. I'm not going to stop until I beat you Chiro! Let's do that again!"

"I think we're done for today," said Antauri. "We'll train some more tomorrow Azalea. The most important thing about training is not only working your body, but your mind as well." She was going to object to it, but then re-thought it over and decided that it could wait for another time. She nodded her head and their training session was dismissed.

As Azalea was wandering around in the Super Robot she thought to herself why she wasn't a match for Chiro. She knew that it couldn't be because she didn't have her Powers of Darkness because boy didn't use any of his powers either. She knew that it had to be something more than power. Maybe Antauri was right, maybe she just needed to work her body and mind as one. How she can do that? Azalea's still trying to figure that out.

Before she knew it her pacing about the robot brought her to a room that she's never been in before. She asked Otto about the room once, but he only said that she isn't allowed in it. Whenever you can't get into a certain room in the movies and TV shows, it's always a bad sign that something's up. In another words Otto was saying that she should go into the room. Azalea took the door's handle and turned it and realized that it was open. She thought that it must've been Chiro. He always forgot to lock the door once he goes into a room. She gawked around herself one more time to make sure nobody was looking before she went into the room and closed the door.

When she went in Azalea saw that it was the room in the cartoon that she's caught a glimpse of once when she passed through the living room when she was on Earth. It was the area that the team kept the dangerous relics of the bad guys that they've defeated in the past. The items were lying on some shelves and she gazed at them. One of the articles that caught her eye was a right handed brown glove that looked terribly old. She picked it up and put it on her right hand and punched in the air with it. She thought that it was a pretty good glove and everything, but wondered what it was used for. Azalea put it back in the exact place as it was before and decided to leave the room before anybody noticed.

At the Citadel of Bone Mandarin just broke free from his prison that he was kept in for so long. He was awakened from when Azalea put on the glove and now that he was free he could work for the Skeleton King again. Mandarin was in the throne room and they were currently explaining what the old leader of the Hyper Force Team should do in order to help him take over Shuggazoom. The Skeleton King thought that it was about time for him to strike down the Hyper Force Team once and for all.

"Now that you're released from your slumber, there is something important that I want you to do."

"Anything my lord."

"I want you to go down to Shuggazoom so you to capture the monkeys and the girl that they have with him, Azalea."

"Is she allied with the monkey team?" Mandarin asked.

"Yes, but once you capture the monkeys I'll control Azalea with the brain chip that I have implanted in her and she will work for me again. When this happens I don't want you to harm her. Even if she still doesn't want to work for me, I can still release her other side so that she has no choice."

"What about the chosen one my lord?"

"As for Chiro once I release Azalea's other side I'll have her destroy him once and for all. Your job is to capture the monkeys so that they can work for me as well."

"I understood Skeleton King."

Inside the Super Robot the team was relaxing for most of the day and doing the usual. They weren't really too busy at the time and the team all just went out for a city patrol and finished their training so they had the rest of the day to do whatever they pleased. Azalea and Ivan was sitting one of the pod chairs with Chiro watching the Sun Riders show. She didn't like it all that much and thought that the Hyper Force Team was one hundred times better than any of those geeky rip off bastards. Their robot wasn't even that cool. It was just a robotic ball with legs. She noticed that Ivan and Chiro were really getting into the show, especially when Aurora Six came on.

A few minutes later the alarms in the robot went off and everybody stopped what they were doing. Gibson and Antauri went to the main controls system of the robot to see what the matter was. Everybody else gathered around the giant TV screen to see on it that a giant dark purple robot that was three times bigger than the Super Robot was coming in after them and fast. Azalea had to admit that enemy robot was pretty cool looking. Ivan surprisingly wasn't alarmed by the sudden intrusion. In fact, he was more fascinated by it then anything and something clicked in his head.

"Ah! I see, so it's that episode, but wasn't Jinmay's robotic head supposed to crash land first and the Hyper Force Team going into space?"

"Ivan, now's not the time and I have no idea what you're talking about," said Azalea. "What do we do now guys?"

"No, it can't be," said Antauri. "I've sensed this presence before. It's Mandarin!"

"Mandarin?!" the team exclaimed.

"How can this be?" Gibson questioned. "He's supposed to be locked up in an off world prison…unless…"

"Unless somebody put on the glove that was in that room," Nova finished. Antauri inspected each member of the team, especially Azalea and Ivan. He crossed his arms.

"Alright, who was the one that put on the glove?" She remembered going in that room just recently and putting on the glove just for fun. She had no idea that it was re-awaken some kind of sworn enemy of the team. Her mom always told her not to go around touching someone else's stuff. Maybe this was what she meant. Azalea swayed back and forth uncomfortably and couldn't hide the guilty grin on her face. "Azalea?"

"Alright fine! I went into the room and thought I could try it on! But Chiro forgot to lock the door again and I couldn't help not to touch everything in that room!"

"We can talk about that later," said Chiro. "Let's go and fight him!"

"No Chiro," said Antauri. "Not this time. It's too dangerous for you to fight Mandarin. He's most likely come for you since you are the chosen one. You need to hide somewhere."

"What?!" he protested. "I don't wanna hide like a coward. And I still don't believe that I'm this 'chosen one' you keep on talking about." Azalea didn't blame him. She wanted to get in on some of the action as well. They haven't allowed her to fight with them in a long while.

"Like it or not Chiro," said Antauri. "It needs to be done." He stopped complaining about it and decided to go along with it for now.

"We've got just the place," said Otto.

They all hurried to the hideout that they were talking about. It was located directly next to a giant Eiffel Tower-like structure made out of red metal and with electricity flowing through it. Gibson punched in the code on a fake replica of a human, before the floor nearby turned into some kind of sweet elevator. The team, including Azalea and Ivan went on it before they went below the ground and the door above them closing.

The eight of them continued to stand on the elevator floor until they arrived in a big wide spaced room. It was pretty barren and there was a controls system in it as well as a giant TV screen like the one in the robot so that they can see what's going on outside. Gibson and Otto rambled on about how cozy it was in there and how it would be the perfect place for Chiro, Ivan and Azalea to hide in while the monkeys fight off Mandarin. They were also saying how Otto built all of the defense mechanisms in it. Azalea, Ivan and Chiro found this place impressing for just a bunch of monkeys that built it. However none of them noticed that Azalea refused to go inside of the room. While the monkeys were talking she went back onto the elevator and pressed some of the buttons that were on the floor elevator, locking them all in with three doors closing in on them, in the process, while she went back up onto the surface to prepare herself to face the enemy.

Azalea went into the Super Robot and went into one of the rooms that she went in before when she put on the glove that she wasn't supposed to touch. That was where her Sword of Destruction was being locked up at. She went in there and saw that it was locked inside some kind of force field-like contain. Azalea screwed what they said to her before about how she's not supposed to wield it again. That sword was like her partner in crime. She needed it to fight her enemies and people who would try to attack her and her loved ones. She examined the device surrounding her sword and tried to figure out how to get her sword out of there. Azalea pressed all of the buttons that were on the device until the force field around the sword dissipated. She grabbed her Sword of Destruction and made her way to the main room of the Super Robot.

When she arrived in front of the controls systems she saw that on the screen were the five robot monkeys, Chiro and Ivan that she purposely locked in the room. She smirked and snickered when she saw the displeased and pissed looks on their faces, especially Chiro's since he absolutely went against the idea in the first place.

"Real funny Azalea," Antauri said seriously. "Now let us out."

"Sorry guys, but you see I can't let any of you guys get hurt, especially Ivan and you Chiro. I haven't told you this before, but ever since the brain chip that the Skeleton King implanted in my head, he can bring forth the other side of me that wants to work for him and kill you guys, especially Chiro. So please understand that I don't want any of you getting hurt. If my other side does try killing any of you don't hesitate to take my life instead of yours. I won't be angry at any of you if you do."

"Azalea, don't do this!" Ivan exclaimed. "Let the team fight with you. We can all work something out." She slowly shook her head.

"I just told you all, I don't want to have blood on my hands if my other side tries exterminating any of you. And I'm not letting you out either!"

"Azalea!" everyone exclaimed. She ignored them and went outside to face the giant awesome looking dark purple robot.

She walked out into the open with the Super Robot behind her and drew her sword when the purple robot landed on the ground in front of her. That was when she realized how huge it was compared to the monkey team's robot. She felt like an ant when standing right in front of it.

Azalea was waiting for it to make another move when it threw a pink haired girl on the ground, out of its robotic hands. She laid there unconscious and was about the same height as her. Azalea immediately recognized her and thought back to the time where she first came to Shuggazoom. She saw her and Chiro through a pink heart shaped window sharing a snow cone together. She must've been Jinmay, the girl that Ivan was talking about before. She was badly injured and was covered in dirt and dust. She probably went through some fight with the "Supreme Destructor".

Her eyes widened when she saw who came out of the purple robot. It was a huge ass guy with muscles and arms the size of an elephant and had some kind of purple space mask over his face. Azalea was overwhelmed by the size of the enemy. She never imagined Mandarin, who was supposedly a monkey having that big of pecks.

"Holy shit!" Azalea yelled. "How many muscle malts do you drink a day man?!" He had no idea what she was talking about because she didn't say anything, but the minute he took off his mask he introduced himself. At least his head looked like a monkey's.

"Hello Azalea. I'm guessing that you're the girl that has the brain chip implanted by the Skeleton King?" She narrowed her eyes and continued to clutch onto her sword in her left hand.

"How did you know?"

"He told me. I didn't come here to fight you, I came here so that you can help me destroy Chiro and capture the monkeys, but all I see is you here. Where did the chosen one and the monkeys go? Don't tell me that they ran away." She felt her own ego starting to get to her.

"Yes," she said with a smirk. "In fact, they did run away, because of me!"

"So you're going to tell me where they've gone off to?"

"To hell I will!" she shouted. "And I absolutely refuse to work for you and the Skeleton King! You're going to pay for what you've done to Chiro's girlfriend!" Azalea raised up her sword and started to rush in towards him, but Mandarin didn't even need to raise a finger in order for her to feel a surge of pain coming at her. She stopped in her tracks and felt a terrible ache pounding through her head. To her it felt like a migraine, except worse. Azalea dropped her sword and clutched her head. She knew this feeling before. It only happened when her other side tried taking over her. The pain in her head hurts so badly that she usually screams and that was exactly what she did and it wasn't long before was lying on the ground, wincing in agony.

"Stop struggling Azalea," Mandarin said. "Just accept the fact that you're going to be working for the Skeleton King as long as you have that brain chip in you." Azalea continued to feel the pain throbbing in her growing worse, until she didn't feel or remember anything at all. When that happened she smirked and came back up to her feet, grabbing her sword in the process.

"Ugh," she said. "Stupid Azalea. If you haven't have locked up the team in the first place I would've slaughtered them all on the spot. You got in the way last time at the Death Arena. Chiro should've been dead by now." Mandarin knew that the Skeleton King succeeded in bringing forth her other side. All they needed to do now was to find out where the Hyper Force Team was and they would be able to do their jobs successfully. Azalea had an idea of where they were though, but thought that it would be best if they wait for them to reveal themselves.

It wasn't long before Chiro first came out of their hiding place that Azalea locked them all up in the first place. He observed the situation and saw that nearby Jinmay was on the ground unconscious and wounded. He saw Mandarin and Azalea there, but something seemed off. If Mandarin was there why wasn't the girl attacking him? Unless…

"Azalea!" Chiro exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" She smirked at him and replied,

"Hey monkey boy. Long time no see. It's about time you've come to join the party. We've been waiting for you."

"What? But, Azalea…" He thought back to what she told them all after she locked them all inside of the hideout. She said something about her other side coming out from the brain chip that was in her and how it wanted to work for the Skeleton King and destroy them all. It came to him that this wasn't the Azalea that he knew. If that was the case then the first thing that came to mind was that she and Mandarin injured Jinmay. Chiro grew serious and could feel anger boiling up inside of him upon realization.

"Azalea! You're going to pay for this!"

"That's right," she said. "Come at me!" The boy charged in at her with his fist glowing green with the Power Primate. He was going to throw his fist at her face, but Azalea dodged out of the way and had her left hand resonate black as dark as midnight, soon following up with a hard punch to his chest. He backed away from her for a second to regain himself. He heaved over from the impact of her fist to his abdomen. Azalea used this chance to forcefully kick him down on the ground and was going to finish him off with her sword, but then…

All of the monkey team, except for Gibson came out of the hideout and they stopped Azalea from finishing off Chiro by attacking her themselves. Outnumbered and overwhelmed at them coming at her all at once she retreated away from the boy and deflected most of their attacks. One of Otto's hand saws managed to deeply cut into her cheek, blood trickling down her face.

"Are you alright kid?" Sparx asked. He rubbed the back of his head and got up onto his feet.

"Yeah, thanks guys, but it appears that Azalea's not on our side anymore."

"We've noticed," said Nova. "But we've got Mandarin that we have to worry about."

While they were talking Mandarin greeted them and began saying how nice it was to have a family reunion again. He got out a box of some kind of mechanical devices, one each specially colored for a specific monkey and they latched onto the monkeys. They tried to get it off of them, but it was no use. They wouldn't come off. Mandarin noticed that Gibson wasn't here so he shrugged it off and said that maybe next time he would capture him.

"Guys!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Azalea said slyly. "I haven't forgotten about you Chiro." She blasted him with a beam of dark energy that came from the palms of her hands that once again got him. He was pushed a few feet from the spot he was standing and hit his back against the Super Robot. Because of the great impact the Super Robot soon fell right on top of Chiro and that's when Azalea and Mandarin thought that he was finished off for sure this time. There was no hole either in the Super Robot's chest for him to miss getting hit, so they were satisfied that he was squashed flat like a bug.

"Chiro!" the monkey's exclaimed. She snickered at his demise.

"There we go Mandarin. All went according to plan this time."

"I don't care if you are Azalea's 'other side'!" Nova exclaimed. "You're going to pay for this!" She ignored the yellow monkey's insult.

"Excellent. Now that we have the monkeys in our grasp shall we go to the Citadel of Bone and have the team work for us now?"

"Of course, but what shall we do with the girl?" They looked over to where Jinmay was still unconscious on the ground.

"Forget about her. In her weak condition she can't do anything anyway." With that being said they took the monkeys with them inside of Mandarin's giant purple robot and they flew off to the Citadel of Bone.

After Azalea and Mandarin flew off with the captured robot monkeys it was quiet around the area for a while. Jinmay was beginning to stir awake and still terribly sore she slowly arose from the ground and surveyed the area. She noticed that nobody was around and that the Super Robot was toppled over face first on the ground. She wondered where Chiro and the monkeys were and thought back on everything that had happened.

Jinmay did remember something about Azalea saying before that her boyfriend was finally destroyed or exterminated. She focused her gaze on the fallen robot and wouldn't believe that Chiro would be killed that easily, but if that was the case then…then…

_Oh no! _

She rushed over to the Super Robot and with all of her strength lifted up the Super Robot and flipped it over to see that Chiro was lying underneath there, motionless. He was probably squished from the robot's weight so badly that he probably…no! She would not believe it. Jinmay propped up his head with her arms and leaned into his chest to make sure he was still alive. She tried to listen to his heartbeat and breathing closely, but…

He wasn't breathing.


	15. Chapter 15: Scared

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know by now that I do NOT own SRMTHFG! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Scared <strong>

Jinmay continually pumped his chest desperately with the palms of her hands, like they do for CPR. She went back and forth from giving him air from mouth to mouth and pressing down on his chest where his heart was. She did this repeatedly, tears streaming down her face when she didn't notice any movement or life from him, but she continued the CPR persistently. She wasn't going to give up on Chiro. After all, without him Shuggazoom would be in the hands of the Skeleton King and she wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon, if ever.

A few minutes later Ivan and Gibson finally managed to get themselves out of the hideout that Azalea locked them in before she began once again working for the Skeleton King. They went over to where Jinmay and Chiro was and was going to greet the two of them when they both noticed that something was wrong. The robot girl wouldn't stop the tears rolling down her face and took a break and held Chiro's hand. She was glad to see that she wasn't the only one there and that maybe Gibson and Ivan could help Chiro get better.

"Jinmay," Gibson began. "What's going on?"

"Chiro's not breathing." Both the blue monkey and Ivan were startled to hear this and began feeling just as scared and petrified upon hearing the news as Jinmay. She hugged him tightly and said,

"Gibson, Ivan, you need to help him or else he really is going to die if he isn't already!" Ivan couldn't muster up the courage to say anything and lowered his head at Chiro who was on the ground, lifeless. The color from his face was fading quickly.

"Alright," the blue monkey said. "Ivan, help bring Chiro inside with Jinmay and I'll get the healing chambers for him as soon as possible."

A few minutes later when they all did their jobs ASAP since Chiro's life was at stake they had him hooked up to the life support devices in the healing chambers. He was on one of the operation tables with a pillow underneath his head. All of his clothing, except for his white uniform pants were taken off of him and Gibson had patches with wires attached to them across his torso to help monitor his condition. Chiro also had a breathing mask on and at this point the CPR that Jinmay did on him helped him out greatly and was beginning to breath, but it was shallow. His heartrate was slow, but steady and the three of them did all that they could to make sure that their leader was still alive. Now all they had to do was to wait until he got better.

"So, how is he doing?" Ivan asked

"Well…he's starting to breath now and his heartbeat is going at a decent pace. If he starts improving like this then once he gets better we can go and help out the others that have been captured by Mandarin. Is that what happened Jinmay?"

"Yes. I would like to save the other robot monkeys as fast as possible, but first we need to help Chiro."

"I just hope that they'll be alright in the meantime," Ivan added. "What about you Jinmay? You could use some fixing up too." He realized that Jinmay's mechanical body also took quite a beating from what Mandarin did to her when she was fighting with him. It was too bad that they didn't have Otto with them. He was always really good at making devices and fixing up machines. While they were waiting for their leader to recover Gibson made his best attempt at fixing up Jinmay to his best of abilities.

A few hours later in the healing chambers Chiro began coming back to them. He gradually stirred awake, but he was only half conscious. Every muscle in his body ached with soreness, but surprisingly he didn't feel too much pain except in his mid-section. It was probably from the pain killers that Gibson gave him. All around his torso and head were white bandages that were wrapped around him. Gibson, Ivan and Jinmay were more than happy and relieved at the same time that he was making a pretty good recovery. The robot girl embraced him in a big hug once they noticed that he was awake.

"Jinmay," Chiro said, taken off guard. He looked around the room and only saw that the blue monkey, the robot girl and Ivan was in sight. She squeezed him tighter in his arms.

"Chiro! We were so worried about you! How are you feeling?"

"Better…I guess. What happened to everyone?"

"I'm afraid they were taken by Mandarin and Azalea," Gibson answered sadly. "They did so right after Azalea attacked you and had the Super Robot fall down on you."

"I can't believe that my sister has done something this awful."

"It's not her fault," said Gibson. "Azalea did tell us when she locked us all up in the hide out that the brain chip that the Skeleton King put in her head helps bring out her other side, who wants to work for him and destroy the monkey team."

"I don't care if she's being controlled by another person!" Jinmay exclaimed. "I still won't be able to forgive her for what she's done. She almost really did kill Chiro that time."

"I agree," said Chiro, struggling to sit up. "Azalea broke the promise with me about not doing anything to us ever again. Even if she does go back to normal once all of this is over, I'm not too sure if we should even trust her anymore. I know that it might not be her fault for this happening, but if the Skeleton King can bring out her other personality using that brain chip, then I think it's safe to say that we should put her in prison."

"But Chiro!" Ivan protested. "The person that attacked you wasn't the Azalea that you knew." The boy looked down sadly.

"I know, but…what else are we supposed to do?"

"We can't get the brain chip out of her since we won't be able to without damaging her brain in the process," said Gibson. "I'm afraid that she's stuck with it."

"Then it's settled," said Chiro. "Once we save the team, annihilate the Skeleton King and his Citadel of Bone then we'll deal with Azalea. I don't want her hurting anyone else or my friends. Gibson, how long do you think it'll take for me to recover?"

"At the pace that you're healing? I'd say half a day."

"Until then we're going to save the monkey team." Chiro thought back on all of the good times that he and Azalea had together. Playing video games, teasing one another and especially being training partners. It penetrated him deeply to know that those times might be gone forever once this is all over, but he didn't want her to injure any of his friends and loved ones. That would just hurt the two of them more than it would need to be. Azalea was always a warmhearted person, though she never expressed herself as such, but it was true. Even though he was Chiro, the brave leader of the group he now knew why he wanted to keep her restrained so badly.

He was scared of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Er, yeah, I know its not very long and not much went on in it, but I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. This story's coming along (slowly).<br>**


	16. Chapter 16: To the Citadel of Bone!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SRMTHFG! All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator of the show/cartoon. **

**Man, I can't believe I'm on chapter 16 already. Times going by fast. Anyway, I would like to sincerely thank the following people for their support with this story: **

**Nerdi **

**Wildspiritcat **

**Yukina Mika **

**foxchick1  
><strong>

**I would also like to sincerly thank anyone who has favorited/followed this story as well and would like to say that your all AWESOME! Without all of your support I wouldn't have gotten this far. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: To the Citadel of Bone! <strong>

Before Chiro and Gibson left for the Citadel of Bone, they had Ivan and Jinmay stay on Shuggazoom while they went out to face the Skeleton King themselves. Not only that but it would be too risky to bring the two of them along since they needed to sneak in without getting caught. If they did then disaster would strike them. They said their goodbyes to Jinmay and Ivan before Chiro and Gibson both went into their individual cockpits and flew off to their destination.

"Gibson," Chiro began. "Do you have any idea how we can get into the Citadel of Bone successfully?"

"Hmm…well, the only thing I can think of is that we somehow jump into the Citadel of Bone without getting caught while I turn on the auto-pilot on the Super Robot. That would distract the Skeleton King and give us enough time before he notices our presence."

"Then we'll go with that then. Hyper Force Go!" Gibson thought it was a bit awkward to say that since he was the only monkey with him. They then could faintly see the flying space fortress in the distance. It was now time to put that plan into action!

Inside of the Citadel of Bone, located in the Skeleton King's throne room, the king was sitting in his throne with his magic staff in his right hand with Azalea standing in front of him with her Sword of Destruction sheathed at her side. She slightly bowed to him.

"It's good to be back Master."

"Yes, glad to have you back too Azalea. So did you destroy Chiro as planned?"

"Of course, I used my powers to have the Super Robot fall right on top of him. He certainly couldn't have survived that."

"Good. Everything is falling into place. The monkey team won't last long without a leader and with that they shall be filled with darkness and work for me!" The Skeleton King let out a sinister laugh and Azalea giggled along. He arose from his throne and with his staff in hand created more formless from the pit of ooze, so that there was enough of his minions to start filling up the entire room. He wanted to make enough so that he can start taking over Shuggazoom now that the monkey team was in his control and Chiro was destroyed.

"That reminds me," she began. "How is Mandarin 'taking care' of the monkeys so far?"

"You can say that they are making themselves rather comfortable. Their all having a nice family reunion."

"Awe, that's sweet."

At that moment TV monster alerted the Skeleton King of their enemies' presence. He looked on the screen to see that the Super Robot was coming straight for them. They were shooting homecoming missiles at the fortress. The entire Citadel of Bone shook with every blow that they took, having the Skeleton King almost lose his balance. He pounded his scepter on the floor and yelled,

"Blasted! Their still alive?! I thought that you said you exterminated the boy!"

"I did. It's probably that blue monkey that Mandarin didn't get to capture last time. Or it could be that Jinmay girl too." The Skeleton King sat back down in his seat.

"No matter. Once they come I'll finish them off once and for all. Once they do if you see them Azalea I want you to kill them on the spot! Except for the blue monkey. I want him alive and captured with the others." She bowed to him, putting her right arm across her chest.

"Of course my lord." She then left the throne room and went on her way to patrol around the fortress.

On the outside of the fortress Gibson turned on the auto pilot switch of the Super Robot before the monkey and Chiro managed to jump on top of the Citadel of Bone, while they saw their robot fly away in the distance. The Skeleton King must've noticed because he made his fortress go in after the Super Robot as fast as he could, making sure that they didn't get away from him. That's when they knew that their plan was going smoothly so far. Gibson used his hand drills to dig a deep hole through the Citadel of Bone and with that they made their way inside.

After the two of them have gotten through to the inside Chiro had to help Gibson by pulling him out of the walls because soon after the flying space ship regenerated itself. They found it fascinating how the Citadel of Bone could do that so quickly and pull itself together. They pushed the thought aside and crouched down on the floor when they saw what was ahead of them.

Beneath them were columns and rows of hallways and entrances that the formless were neatly marching through, one by one. There were also some giant skeleton like dogs that appeared as if they had two arms and hands attached to its back. Some spider creatures were also seen. Chiro was overwhelmed by how many of them there were. If they were found out by the Skeleton King that they were there then they would get annihilated for sure. There was no way that the two of them could fight them all off. Chiro then laid on his back after taking in the sights and said,

"How are we going to get passed all of them let alone find the others?"

"I'm not too sure," Gibson replied. "But it's best to be careful. You can always use the Power Primate that Antauri taught you to use to find the team, but at the same time you might alert the Skeleton King of your presence here." Chiro thought hard about it. The Citadel of Bone was so big that there was no way that they could just wing it by traveling around blindly. Either option has its weaknesses.

"I'll try using the Power Primate." He sat cross legged with his hands at his side in meditation. He closed his eyes and focused intently on where he could find his team in this evil and corrupted place. Chiro had a thin green energy covering him, like the green florescence was consuming his entire being while bringing himself to an empty minded state. Through his meditation he unconsciously traveled through the hallways of the Citadel of Bone, until he could see where his friends were being held captive by Mandarin.

While he was doing this the formless stopped their march from below and were on guard from feeling the Power Primate being used in the area. Gibson saw this and began feeling the adrenalin pulsing through them, hoping that they wouldn't figure out where they were. Fortunately nothing happened and once Chiro was done he opened his eyes and stood up on his feet. That's where the formless and other creatures down there continued on their way like before, until they couldn't see any more in sight.

"I know where they are now," he said. "Let's go."

The two of them paused and surveyed the area to make sure that the Skeleton King's minions were gone for good. When they saw that they weren't anywhere in sight, they jumped down the ledge they were on and to the rounded shaped cavern. From there, there were multiple entrances/exits surrounding them. Gibson thought that any one of them could lead them to the team, but since Chiro said he knew where he was going the blue monkey followed the boy into one of the hallways and rushed on through it.

When they made it to one of the rooms, they quickly pushed their backs against the walls because they saw that giant robotic daddy long leg spiders were scanning around the area with their beady red eyes. They knew that the Skeleton King must know or have some kind of idea that Chiro was inside of the fortress. The robotic spiders passed by them and once they were out of sight they continued on forward and went into another room.

Little did they know that when they walked into the room, they were surprised to see that the room was covered with toys that littered everywhere on the floor, especially Chiro. The toys looked like ones that a small boy would play with, being that of toy robots and ones of other different kinds. They were covered in dust and the metal parts of the toys were rusted. Right in the middle of the room was a mannequin wearing a blueish gray school uniform with a cap on its head.

"This is an interesting room," Gibson said. "What is the Skeleton King doing with all of these old toys and uniform?" Chiro's eyes were widened for a second when they first entered the room. All of these toys felt familiar to him and…that uniform. He didn't want to be reminded of the times that he went through that took place so long ago. His tone was grim sounding.

"I don't understand why the Skeleton King has them either."

"Do you know anything about these toys and uniform Chiro?"

"Yeah, they're from a long time ago." They stared at the scene for a few moments longer, burning the memory into their brains. "We need to find the others soon Gibson before the Skeleton King captures the Super Robot and knows for certain that we're not in there." The blue monkey agreed and with that they got out of that room and continued to push forward.

At the throne room of the Citadel of Bone the Skeleton King finally got the Super Robot into his possession. He had his bony fortress secure it tightly into the fortress to make sure that it wouldn't get away from him. He let out a malicious evil laugh and said,

"Now that I got you now, it's time to come out boy. I'll end this quickly." He had his formless get onto the robot to pry open the torso of the Super Robot, where he knew that Chiro usually pilots in. The Skeleton King peaked inside of the torso when his formless were finished tearing it open to see that nobody was in there. He had his formless check the other cockpits of the robot as well, but he couldn't find anybody. It dawned on him that they must've put it on auto-pilot to distract him while they go rummaging around his fortress, trying to free the monkeys and destroying him in the process. He grew enraged being taken as a fool by Chiro and his monkey friends.

"They think they can make a fool out of me now don't they? It'll end the same Chiro. You will still die by my hands and be no more. Until then I'll wait for you."

Eventually Gibson and Chiro came into a fork in the path that they were going on. There were two different hallways that they had to go in through now. The leader thought if they could split up and do their parts then it would be quicker to go separately.

"You take the left Gibson and I'll take the right. That path should lead you to the others, but be careful." The blue monkey nodded.

"On it!" They both separated from one another and Chiro knew what he was going to do next.

To defeat the Skeleton King once and for all.

A little while later Chiro came to another opening in a room. He knew that he was getting closer to the Skeleton King. He could feel his evil presence getting stronger with each step that he took. Unfortunately he was stopped when he saw Azalea blocking his way. She stood there right in front of the door leading to the Skeleton King. She had her Sword of Destruction sheathed at her side and her cunning green eyes stared right through him.

"Nice to meet you again monkey boy. Please tell me how you weren't crushed from that Super Robot of yours." He ignored the question.

"Azalea! Get out of the way! I don't want to fight you, but if you don't move then you'll give me no choice!" In a way Chiro still had a grudge against her for harming his friends and almost killing him. If he was going to fight her then he'll throw all of his anger and hatred at her. He tapered his eyes at her.

"I said get out of the way."

"Try and make me," she taunted. Azalea was the first one to attack by having a beam of black energy coming from the palms of her hands at him. Chiro dodged out of the way of it and rushed up to her, using one of his Thunder Kick moves on her. He did it pretty fast so that it took Azalea off guard and she was kicked down on the ground. Chiro was going to go in for another assault by following up with his Thunder Punch, but Azalea stumbled onto her feet just in time to move her head to the side and had her fist covered in darkness before punching him in the abdomen. He collapsed onto the ground, clutching the spot where she punched him. The darkness in the process of her punch burned a small hole through his uniform. Azalea got cocky and didn't bother to finish him off, leaving herself wide open to any numerous moves that Chiro could do on her.

"You're not that strong," she mocked. She kicked him in the same spot where she punched, lowering himself to the ground in pain. "I don't see why you're the 'chosen one'. Pretty stupid sounding if you ask me."

While she was left wide open and wasn't expecting another assault from him, he yelled out,

"Monkey Mind Scream!" A green energy from the Power Primate came out of his mouth and in a few seconds Azalea fell down on the ground and laid there unconscious. Chiro took in a few deep breathes and regained himself, waiting for the pain in his chest to settle down before heading on his way to the Skeleton King's throne room.

When Chiro arrived at inside of the throne room, there he saw the Skeleton King standing in front of him. He was anticipating his arrival and was eager to encounter the boy face to face. Chiro stayed strong and assertively looked at the Skeleton King, on guard for any of his attacks that might come his way.

"Hello Chiro. I've been waiting for you."


End file.
